Wake Me Up With Morning Light
by tardychick
Summary: Complete After leaving years ago, Haley is yet again forced to make a choice she can't decide if she wants to make.
1. Always Remembering

Wake Me Up With Morning Light

Disclaimer, I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the shows characters.

I would also like to give credit to one of my personal favorite fan fiction authors Carys5. She is an amazing author and after reading her story I was able to finish thinking about this story and finally type it up. I also got the idea of Haley being a Sport trainer from her; I was originally going to make her Clark's manager but realized that this would make OS much more sense. I get most of my ideas from reading lots and lots of fictions and coming up with my own ideas. If I take something certain I will make SURE to credit you as I am doing now for Carys5. Thank you again Carys5!

"Always Remembering"

"Hey sweetie," he said as he poked his head in my office. I stood up as the smile appeared on my face. It seemed that whenever he entered a room my face would light up. "Your red Haley," Brooke commented. I turned even redder as she said this; I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed the smile. I walked across the room and met him halfway. He engulfed me in a hug as we kissed.

"How is your day so far?" He asked me as we parted. "Good, first day in almost two weeks that I might just get off work on time." I replied as I smiled yet again. Boy did I smile a lot when I was around him. But I didn't mind, I loved to be around him. "Good, I was thinking that just maybe, I could take my gorgeous girlfriend out to a nice dinner." "Oh I would love that," I replied as I kissed him yet again. He knew how much work I had been doing lately and he would always try and surprise me, or take me out to dinner as soon as the workload was lighter. "Well then I better get going, but I'll see you at home." He said kissing me goodbye. "Reservations are for 8pm," he added as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I stood with that goofy smile still plastered on my face as thoughts of dinner ran through my head. "Icky kissing auntie Hawey," Jessy giggled as my thoughts drifted back towards earth. "Oh now is it," I replied to Jessica as I half ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms twirling her around my office. She giggled as I did this, her smile never leaving her face. "Haley are trying to make my daughter throw up?" Brooke asked me as she took Jessy from my arms. "Oh lighten up Brooke, I was just playing." I replied as I took a seat behind my desk once again. Realizing that even though my workload was 10 times lighter then it had been in the past two weeks that I needed to get back to work if I had any intention of getting up by 6pm.

"You ready to leave?" She asked me as she put helped Jessy with her fall jacket. "Yeah, but if I even think about wanting to go with out to dinner with Clark tonight we can't be long." I replied grabbing my own jacket as grabbed my purse and started leading her towards my car. "You still haven't changed Haley, all work and no play." She teased me. "No play," Jessica mimicked her. "You got that right baby girl, tell that aunt Haley of yours to start having some fun." Brooke smiled at the little girl and shutting the back door. She opened the door next to me and sat down. "Lunch?" she questions as I just shook my head at her and put the car into drive.

"I'm serious Hales, you need to get out more, I know you and Clark do things all the time but Luke and I have to practically drag you by the feet to do anything." "I know Brooke, but when I'm not working I like to spend my time with Clark," I confessed in-between bites of my BLT that I had ordered. "I completely understand that but you can't just shut out the only friends you have you know." She said now smiling. I could tell that she was just joking with me but she was mostly right. Other then a couple people from work that I talked to, her and Luke were my only friends. "Oh but that is where you are wrong my Brooke, your stuck with me. I'm family." I replied with a large smile across my face.

"The papers in front of me were going to eat me alive one of these days I swear. It seemed like no matter how many hours I worked I just couldn't stay on top of everything. As soon as I got back from lunch I had to go see a couple of the players. It seemed that the floor hadn't been completely dry before practice started again after lunch. Three of the players were running in from different directions after the ball. One had slipped on the water and ran into the other two. Leaving me with even more work.

I honestly did love what I did. I got to work one on one with the players and get to make a difference. I am the sports trainer for the NY Knicks. Right after collage I left Tree Hill for NY. I moved into a dorm with two other girls and started studying. I knew that I needed to keep my scholarship if I ever wanted to get where I wanted to be. I mean all I did in college was study. I didn't do any of that partying into the wee hours of the morning. No, in the wee hours of the morning I had several books open across my bed along with a couple notebooks.

My roommates all joked that if I didn't have a little fun in college that someday I would regret it. But I haven't and I don't think I ever will. Not only did I finish undergraduate work almost two full years ahead of them, but I had a huge jump on grad school, and was within 20 some credits of finishing that.

"Ms. Scott someone is on line one for you," Carlie my secretary informed me. Was I daydreaming again I thought? I had been doing that a lot lately. "OK thank you Carlie," I replied as I picked up the phone.

"Hello Ms. Scott speaking." "It's really good to hear your voice again Haley," a women's voice replied. "Deb?" I said not believe that it was really her on the other line. "So how are you?" she asked me if we were old friends. "I'm good, really good." I replied not knowing what I should do. "A trainer with a professional sports team. You've really moved up in this world. Haley, I'm really proud of you." She told me. I stood up and started pacing the room; I was confused as hell as to why she was calling me. It had been years since I had last talked to her. "Thanks Deb, is there something I could help you with?" I asked her. "Still the same old Haley I see. No not really, I just wanted to say Hello. It's been years since we talked. I was talking to Brooke the other day and she accidentally mentioned something about you. After awhile she finally gave in and gave me your number please don't be mad at her Haley." She replied. "No its ok Deb really. But I better get going I have plans for tonight and I don't want to be late." I was hoping that I could make this conversation as short as possible. That way she couldn't even have the chance to ask me anything. "Oh of course, but would you mind if I called again? Maybe we could meet for lunch sometime. I would really like to see you." She asked. "I'm actually up in NY I replied glad that it was a ways from her place in NC to mine in NY.

"Well actually so am I, I moved up here about 3 years ago." She replied. The smile quickly faded as I realized there was no way of getting out of this one. I made a mental note to blame Brooke for this but knew I could never stay mad at Brooke for more then a second. "Oh well then of course." I replied. "How about lunch on Monday?" she asked. "Sure, well I'll see you Monday then." I replied as I hung up. I let out a breath I knew I had been holding. 'Oh what fun,' I thought to myself as I realized that I was going to talk to Deb again. This time in person, not just over the phone where she couldn't tell how I was really acting.

I quickly finished up filing the last paperwork on some players and grabbed my purse and jacket. I locked up my office and headed toward my car, 'tonight was going to be fun." I thought as I walked toward my car.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked for the 10th time. "Do you know how impatient you are?" I asked him with a smile on my face. He kissed me on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you realize how long it takes you to get ready?" He asked me. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. All that was missing from the perfect outfit was my dangle earrings as Clark liked to call them. "Do you realize how difficult it is to put earrings in with you attached?" I joked as he kissed me again on the cheek and left the bathroom. I could hear him turn on the TV. Sports channel no doubt. I swear that's all that was ever on that TV, what was the point in even paying for all the channels when we only used the sports center channels. Perfect I told myself as I finally exited the bathroom.

"Now we can go." I told him innocently as I grabbed my purse.

"Oh wow Clark, this restaurant is perfect." I whispered in his ear as we got out of the car. He handed the key over to the man and stuck the ticket in his pocket. "Only the best for my Haley," he replied as he slid his arm around my waist and we entered the restaurant.

"Mr. Jones, could I get your autograph?" a little boy with blonde hair asked Clark as soon as we were seated. "Of course he replied as he handed the paper back to the little boy. He smiled and walked back over to his own table. "That was really sweet Clark." I said kissing him.

I always loved how Clark was so good with his young fans, he always agreed to autographs and pictures. The little boys thought he was a god and well I couldn't help but agree he was pretty perfect. This year was his 3rd year playing for NY and he was amazing at it. He was older then me by those 3 years but I didn't care. He didn't either so it worked for us. And that's all that mattered in the end... us

"Haley..." Clark said waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry," I replied slightly blushing. "What did you say?" I asked. "I asked if the food was good," He replied starting to laugh at me at me. "Its really good Clark, thank you again for dinner." I replied. "Anything for you Hales." He replied kissing me.

"Haley, I want you to know that I love you more then anyone I have ever loved. We've been together for almost a year and a half now." Clark started, I didn't know what he was doing, was he braking up with me?" I was confused by his sudden speech. "...We've had so many good memories together and worked through a couple rough spots. Well Haley, what I am trying to say is... Dr. Scott will you marry me?" He asked now opening a red velvet box he was holding. Inside was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life. It was gold with a large diamond in the middle and 3 smaller ones on each side. I ten realized I still had yet to answer him. "Of course I will marry you Clark?" I replied throwing both of my arms around his neck.

He smiled and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. It was wired, having a ring on that finger again. It had felt so bare for so long but not any more.

I quickly lifted the covers off and laid them gently onto Clark. I slid my legs out from underneath the rest of the blankets and set them on the floor. I then stood and started walking towards the door. I reached the bedroom door and I quietly opened it, looking back to make sure Clark was still asleep. I tiptoed through the apartment until I reach the hall closet. I opened the door, still quiet to not wake him up. As soon as I turned on the light I found what I was looking for. The box was blue and said Tree Hill on it.

I pulled it off the top shelf and shut the closet behind me. I walked over to the couch and sat down with the box placed in my lap. As I lifted off the lid I immediately saw a small blue blanket that was no bigger then a newborn on it. I carefully lifted it out of the box and ran my fingers over the words Michael Nathan Scott. I quickly wiped away a single tear that had fallen down my face as I did this. I then set the small blanket down on my lap as if trying to find some comfort in it. I then pulled out a couple pictures that lay in the box, I had looked at them a million times, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I set them back in the box and continued looking for it. I then noticed it, what I had gotten out of bed to get. I pulled out a small blue velvet box. It was very similar to the one that Clark had been holding earlier that night.

I ran my fingers over it, and lifted the lid. Inside of the box lay a small gold band. I looked down at the engagement ring on my left finger and took it off. Carefully setting it on the coffee table in front of me. I then took the small gold band out of the box and placed it on my finger where Clark's ring had been just seconds ago.

Tears started falling down my face as I looked at the ring.


	2. Coming to a Realization

"Coming to a realization" 

I would like to thank Othfan1 for helping me out! I had NO idea how a draft worked so she explained it to me, and also wrote the entire last scene since I was clueless! Thank you!

"Oh Haley it is so good to see you again," Deb said as soon as she saw me. She then pulled me into a hug. It was good to see her again but I was more nervous then anything that she would want to know what happened. My stomach felt as if I had eaten knots for breakfast. "Its good to see you too Deb," I replied with a smile.

"Why don't we sit down," she told me as we walked toward a table more in the back of the small dinner. "Deb I have to be honest with you, I'm a little nervous. I don't know what you were told..." she cut me off right about here. I couldn't even finish my thoughts. A small smile appeared on her face, "Haley you don't need to worry about it. If you don't want to talk about what happened then we won't talk about it. Why don't you just tell me about what you have been up to the last couple of years." As soon as she said this I breathed a sigh of relief. Another day I had managed to avoid explaining what had happened.

"Well not much, I went to NYU and lived there until I graduated a year and a half early. That's when I started working for the Knicks." I explained about the past couple of years and what I had been doing. "Wow Haley, that's great that you got to graduate early. I didn't even know that you wanted to be a doctor." She replied once I was finished telling her. We both had just finished our lunch and by now were walking down the street just window-shopping. "I didn't really like to mention it back in high school. I always thought that everyone would expect me to become one, and well I didn't want the opportunity to disappoint them if I changed my mind." I said quietly, I still mainly kept my dreams to myself most which I didn't even share with Clark.

"I can understand that, but sometimes you need share dreams and hopes, that way you'll have someone to celebrate with when you accomplish it." She replied. "So Haley at lunch I noticed something, I hope you don't mind me asking," she started as she reach for my left hand and admired the ring on my left finger. "Oh yeah," I replied just remembering that I didn't take it off like I was going to. "How did you meet?" she asked. This surprised me, I thought she would start lecturing me on him, but she didn't. "He plays on the team," I replied. "Do you know Clark Jones?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, Nathan has mentioned that he can't wait to play ..." I cut her off as soon as I heard this. "What do you mean?!" I asked wanting to find out anything I could. "Oh nothing, forget I even mentioned It." She replied and started walking down the street again. "Deb what do you know?" I asked her as I caught up. "Haley I promised myself I wouldn't mention it to you." She replied. "It's to late, now would you please tell me Deb." I pleaded with her.

"Talk is that Nathan and Lucas might be drafted." She replied. "Oh, wow, I mean I didn't know they were even going that route." I replied. Relieved that that's all it was. "Well it's not for sure yet. I mean we won't know until tonight during the drafts, but yeah." She replied

I had spent about another hour with Deb before we said good-bye and I left. I went strait back to my office and immediately picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice answer. "Lucas!" I screamed at him. This caught him off guard. "Haley is that you? Is something wrong?" He asked me. "When were you going to tell me?!" I yelled back. I was furious that he had kept this from me. I knew I had asked him a lot over the past few years by not mentioning to anyone where I was but now he was keeping things from me. "Tell you what?" He asked, "Cody don't you dare put your sister in the dryer!" I heard him yell. "The Drafts dumb ass, what else!" I replied. "Hale's I have got to go, Cody is drying to put Jessy in the dryer, but just watch the drafts tonight. I love ya Hales." He added before he hung up.

I sat on the couch with a book in my lap, wondering why on earth I needed to learn about organizational behavior when it had nothing to do with my major, and clicked on ESPN for some background noise. I guess I figured that I could watch the draft if I got bored with org behavior and you never know which one of the guys that I looked at might be picked up. I knew that after today an tomorrow were over with, I would have more work to do, because I had to assist the team doc in getting all of the medical records for the new rookies to us, and then reviewing them for any major issues that we needed to be aware of. While I was reading, I heard a huge roar on the TV and saw that the Knicks had just traded our point guard for the first pick of the draft. 'Odd,' I thought, because nothing of the sort was even mentioned when I had spoken with the team earlier today. I knew that while our team didn't play great last year, we certainly didn't get the first pick in the draft. I know that we had the 15th pick, but this was all news to me. Putting my book down, I began to watch the draft intensely. Despite all the research that I had done on the available players, I didn't familiarize myself with more that the top 5 that we had discussed in the team meetings, so I knew that I would need to pay attention.

Just then, the announcement came across that the NY Knicks chose Nathan Scott as the first pick in the 2005 NBA draft. My heart was pounding and I couldn't even speak. I couldn't breathe, and I thought I was going to pass out. I watched as Nathan walked across the stage in his suit to pick up his jersey and shake hands with the commissioner. The crowd was roaring, because never in recent history had anything like this ever happened. Just then an announcement came across that the Clippers were on the clock. I sat back on the couch and felt my heart start to calm down. 'I can do this,' I thought. I picked up my book and tried vainly to concentrate on my homework. I had to get this reading done, but my mind was racing at the thought of Nathan coming to NY.

I heard the TV in the background make the comment that there appeared to be something in the works between the Clippers and another team, but no one was sure what was going on. I then heard that the Clippers had chosen Lucas Scott as their first pick in the draft. I thought back to Tree Hill and how that may or may not be a good thing for the brothers, considering everything that had happened back home. I knew that they had left on relatively good terms, but that their relationship was a volatile one and you could never count on what was going to happen next. Just as that thought came through my mind, ESPN announced that the Clippers had traded Lucas Scott to the Knicks in exchange for their first round pick and future considerations.

The next thing I remember is waking up on the floor with the TV announcers screaming about how this draft was going to make history. Never before had two brothers been drafted 1-2. Never before had one team garnered the first and second picks of any draft, and never before had two brothers played for the same team. Just then, my phone rang, and I struggled to get off of the floor to grab it. "Hello?" I croaked in a weak voice. "Oh my God, Hales, what are we going to do?" Brooke cried.

"Brooke?" I asked in a confused voice, I was still trying to figure out what had just happened. "Are you alright Haley?" she asked me with a concerned voice. "I don't know Brooke, I mean seeing Nathan again, after all these years, after what happened senior year." I replied. I sat down on the floor, holding the phone close to my ear. My hands were rapped around my knees. Tears started falling down my cheeks. "Well can you not see him" she asked me trying to help in anyway possible. "No, I'm the sports trainer Brooke. That means if anything happens to him, he has to come see me!" I replied getting annoyed. I wasn't annoyed with her, just the situation that I had gotten myself into. "Jessy just fell, I've got to go. But call me tomorrow ok." She replied. "Yeah, I will." "Haley, talk to him." Was the last thing she said to me before I heard the dial tone.


	3. Avoid Him at All Costs

"Avoid Him at all Costs" 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Give me one good reason why I should not try and avoid him, I asked myself. I still felt like it was all a dream, or a nightmare. I was just waiting to wake up and be in bed next to Clark. After the drafts last night and my little conversation with Brooke I had basically decided that I needed to talk to Nathan before he found out I was here. That way I would have the advantage. He would be caught off guard and I could be prepared.

Well that all went down that drain as soon as I got to work just a couple of minutes ago. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I didn't really know what to expect and besides he was going to be busy all day starting his training. Then I remembered all of the work I had ahead of me as well. I still had to get all of his files transferred as well as Lucas's. I would just avoid him at all costs I told myself.

I looked up as I heard a soft knock on the door, "come in" I said looking back down at my computer screen. "That's just like you Hales, always working." He laughed, and I looked up. "Luke!" I yelled and then ran and hugged him. Even though we talked and I saw Brooke all the time I never really saw Luke. He was always playing ball or working or at school. It would be so much fun to be able to see him everyday at work.

"It's good to see you too Hales, but..." I stopped him before he could even finish his sentence. "Luke do not say anything about Nathan. I know he's here and I am working on a plan to talk to him but with Clark here and all it's hard to find the right time." I replied taking a seat back at my desk.

"Are you till dating him?" Luke asked looking annoyed. He hated the thought of me dating anyone, no matter how nice the guy was Luke would always find something he didn't like about him. "Luke..." about this moment was when Luke noticed my new piece of jewelry on my finger. "You're Engaged!" Luke screamed. "Luke calm down, I love Clark, and well he loves me." I tried to reason with Luke.

I really did love Clark and I just wanted Luke to be happy for me. "Hales don't you see a problem with that?" he asked me. "I know Luke, I working on that. I will figure something out ok. Now go and let me get some work done. And besides aren't you late for practice?" I asked him. "Shit," Luke replied standing up and leaving. I laughed, that was Luke for ya, never on time.

I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts on the actual work that I had to do. My thoughts continued to wonder to Nathan. "Why?!?!" I asked myself frustrated that I couldn't get any work done. "Why what baby?" Clark asked me as he kissed me. "Oh...um nothing." I replied. "You ready for lunch?" he asked me. I had completely forgot that we had a lunch date, "I have so much work Clark, and I don't think I will be able to go. I'm sorry." I replied kissing him. "Fine, just try and get home at a decent time, we'll go out for dinner instead." He added before kissing me and leaving.

I was all out of ideas; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep avoiding him all season. I would have to be with the team on the court when they went on the road. Or if he got hurt I would also have to see him. She'll know what to do I thought. I grabbed the phone off of my desk and dialed '411' hopefully this would work.

"What City and State?" I heard a woman's voice ask. "I'm not really sure," I replied. "Ok, for what listing?" she asked. "Um...Peyton Sawyer." I replied trying to remember if Brooke had mentioned Peyton getting married or not since I last saw her at graduation." "We've got a Peyton Sawyer Jagielski listed in NY." She replied. "Thank you." I replied. "And your number is...612-879-5629." The automatic voice said and I hung up after writing the number down.

I quickly turned the phone back on and dialed the number I had just gotten from the operator. "Hello, Sawyer swash Jagielski residence." I heard a young girls voice answer. "Is Peyton there?" I asked. I immediately knew that the little girl must be Jenny. "Nope, no Peyton here." She replied giggling. "Yes there is," I heard Peyton's voice in the background. "Nope your mommy." Jenny replied before handing over the phone still giggling. "Sorry about that, my daughter thinks its funny at the moment to only call me mother and not use my real name." I heard Peyton's voice explaining. She was smiling I could tell, and I was glad. Back in high school I didn't see her smile too much, other then when she was with Jake.

"Hello?" she asked after no response. "Oh sorry." I replied coming back from my thoughts. "Who is this?" She asked not recognizing my voice. I guess I didn't know what I had expected. "Peyton, it's me..." she cut me off. "Haley!" she screamed in to the phone. She sounding excited, I was glad. I really didn't want her to be mad at me over what had happened. Right now I really needed her. "Yeah it's me." I replied smiling. "Oh my gosh Haley. What happened?!" she asked. "Strait to the point, as always." I laughed. "Peyton I know this is completely out of the blue but do you think we could meet?" I asked her. "Haley I live in NY." She replied. She sounded happy that I wanted to meet but disappointed that she thought she lived far away. "Yeah I know, I replied. I've lived here since I left." I replied. "But I didn't know you lived here until just now." "Of course, why don't you come to my apartment? It's 525 7th Street." She replied. "Thanks Peyton, I can come over to my lunch since I have a dinner date." I replied not wanting to let her know I was engaged. "See you soon Haley." She added before hanging up.

"Thanks," I said to the cab driver as I handed him my money and he drove off. "I hope this is it." I said to no one. I walked up to the building in front of me and buzzed her apartment. The door opened and I walked in and up a flight of starts. She was in apartment 3. I knocked on the door. "Haley!" she screamed engulfing me in a huge hug!" she ushered me inside and shut the door behind me. Just then a little girl with two curly pigtails hanging from above each ear ran into the room. She had a small blue blanket tucked tightly to her body with her thumb in her mouth. She had tears sliding down her cheeks, just then another little girl that looked no different then her also entered the room with another blue blanket except her was tied around her neck as if she was superman. I watch as the two little girls ran over to Peyton and each grabbed onto a leg.

"I swear I didn't do anything," came a voice from a little girl with Brown hair that was cut right below the ears. She looked just like Jake. "Haley this is Jenny." Peyton said lifting one of the little blonde girls and pointing with her other hand towards Jenny. "Oh Jenny you have grown." I replied. "You know me?" she asked turning her attention towards me and way from Peyton. "Yeah, she knew you when you were just a baby." Peyton answered for me. "Now why are Callie and Kylie crying?" she asked Jenny. "No mwore Bue's Cuse," the girl she was holding answered. "I wanted to watch Rugrats and so I turned off Blues Clues." Jenny said matter of factly. "Jenny you already watched your tape for today so it's the twins turn now, so why don't you go and draw for a little while." Peyton told her, Jenny nodded and left the room.

"Sorry about that Haley." Peyton said sitting back down on the couch, a little girl on either side of her. "It's fine," I replied. "Oh this is Callie," he said pointing to the girl to her left the one who she had been holding. "And this is Kylie." She said pointing to the other. "They are so cute." I said looking at the girls. "They look just like you Peyton." "Yeah that is what Jake says everyday. Callie, Kylie why don't you go and finish your movie ok?" she asked them. "Otay mommy." They replied as they carried their blankets into the other room.

"How old are they?" I asked. I knew she wanted to know why I was here but I also hadn't talked to here in years and wanted to catch up a little. "They are just about to turn 3," she replied. "We also have a 4 month old girl sleeping, her name in Delaney." Peyton added. "Wow, Peyton Sawyer married with 4 kids, I never pictured that." I said joking. "Haley Scott just up and leaving night of graduation, never expected that either." She added. She was in a way joking but also wanted to know what had happened.

"Actually it's Dr. Haley Scott now," I informed her with a smile. "What?!" she asked surprise by my response. "Yeah I graduated last year and am going back again wile working." I responded. "Actually Peyton that's what I came to talk about." "Your work?" she asked me confused. "Well sort of. Did you watch the Draft?" I asked her. "Yeah, Jake and I watched it together, we could NOT believe that both Nathan and Lucas were traded to the Knicks." She replied. "Believe me Peyton, I couldn't believe it either. There was no indication of it at all, they were never even mentioned at any of the meetings." I replied realizing that she must be confused. "What meetings?" she asked. "I work for the Knicks," I informed her. "I am their Sports trainer for the team." "And now you have to see them both right?" she asked me. "Well no, just Nate, I ran into Brooke about a year after I left at a coffee shop and well we've stayed in contact since." I replied. I didn't want her to be mad at me for not contacted her earlier. 'She never said anything." Peyton replied. "I asked her not to Peyton, I'm sorry. I just didn't think I could face anyone else. It was hard enough explaining things to them." I replied.

"So what are you going to do about Nathan?" she asked me. "I don't know," I replied honestly. "That's why I called you, I've never really told anyone what happened back in High School. I was hoping maybe you could lend a ear." I asked. "Of course Haley!" she replied. "I will help in anyway I can."

"Peyton I got engaged last week," I said simply. "Congratulations Haley!" She said hugging me. "But I'm just scared. I've never really explained to Clark what happened in high School. Actually to tell you the truth he has no idea that Nathan and I know each other. I mean he knows that Lucas and I are best friends but that's it." I replied. I felt almost ashamed for never telling Clark about my past but I was worried how he would react. "You mean he knows nothing?" she asked. "Nothing," I replied. "Well you should talk to Nathan first. Just talk to him like you use to. He's been going crazy looking for you for years Haley. When you left he just started looking. No emotions, just a panic to find you." "I felt bad about what I did Peyton. I truly did, I still feel bad about it, but I didn't know what to do back then, I was scared and hurt. I couldn't stay." I explained. "I know Hales. Maybe you should explain that to Nathan." She said giving me a hug.

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


	4. I Miss Him Ya Know

"I Miss Him Ya Know"

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

As soon as I stepped into my office my secretary Jane opened the door, "Haley, there a player in the training room, seems he fell while doing a slam dunk and fell on his knee." She informed me. "Do you know which player," I asked her? "No I'm sorry, I do know that he is a trade from another team, one of the new players." She replied. "Ok thank you, do you how bad it is" I asked her. My alarm did not go off the morning and Clark hadn't woken me up. I had just got into my office over an hour late and now I was needed in the training room. This was going to be a long day I thought to myself. "I'm not sure, but they were talking about bringing him in if you didn't show up." She replied. "Yeah I know I'm late, I replied taking off my jacket and heading out of my office towards the training room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Scott, but you can call me Haley..." I said as I entered the room. I looked at the table where he was propped up on a couple pillows. His pants were pulled up on his left leg above the knee. "Haley?" He asked in disbelieve as I saw him. "Nate..." was all that managed to come out of my mouth. It couldn't be him I told myself. I had decided that I was going to find him today as soon as I could and talk to him but I wasn't ready yet. "I'm confused," was all that he said. "I ignored what he said and decided that I should take the professional route for now. "I was told you fell on your knee during practice." I told him walking over to where he lay. He knee looked pretty swollen and red, I reached and slightly touched his knee to see how bad it really was. He winced as I talked his leg. "It doesn't look broken I told him, just swollen. I am going to give you a prescription for the pain and a leg brace to wear for about a week. You'll need to ice it and take care of it. It will be very easy to re injure it." I informed him.

"Ok...what Haley what are you doing here?" he asked me. I stood of off my chair and just starting walking around the room a little. If I stayed busy maybe he would leave me alone I thought. "What do you mean Nathan? I'm the sports trainer, you got hurt so I checked it out for you." I replied. "You're the trainer?" he asked me. "Yes for about a year now.' I replied. "That's where you have been since you left? Here in New York?" he asked me. "Yeah I went to school at NYC."

"Haley I can't believe this, you take off years ago, I see you again and you're my trainer? You're acting like nothing happened, like you don't even know me!!!" He yelled. He was sitting up trying to pull his pants down over his knee; he winced as he did this. "Nathan don't stand up," I said sitting down on the stool. In front of the table where he sat. I grabbed the brace and started to put it on. I could tell it hurt but I was trying to be careful. "What do you care?" he said trying to push my hands away from his knee. "Nathan of course I care!" I yelled back. "That's why you left 7 years ago! Just a small note and picture?!?! Because you cared!!!" he screamed back.

Just then the door opened and I saw Clark standing there, he must have not notice how tense it was in the room. He walked over to me "Hey baby," he said before kissing me. I could tell Nathan was completely shocked by Clark's actions. I knew he had meet Clark before earlier today at practice. "So Scott is my favorite fiancé treating you right?" he asked with a smile. Right about now I thought Nathan's eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. Nathan just stared at him not replying. "I'm being nice, now let me do my job," I said pushing him towards the doorway and kissing him before shutting the door behind him.

"Nathan I know what you must be thinking right now..." I said before he cut me off. "What I must be thinking?!?! Why don't I just tell you what I am thinking instead of you having to guess it!" He yelled at me. "I'm thinking that after 7 years of wondering what happened to my wife, I see her 7 years later at work and she is kissing her fiancé!!!!" he screamed. "Nathan..." "Don't Nathan me! Do you see a slight problem in this picture?" he asked me. "We're still married !!!" he yelled. "I know that Nathan," I replied my voice much calmer. "Is that why your last name is still Scott?" he asked me. His voice also back to normal. "Well yes and no, mainly because we were married and because I just couldn't change it, I wanted to but I could never get myself to do it." I replied. I felt ashamed of how he found out about me, and Clark all within moments of each other. "Nathan can we talk about this later?" I asked him. "I have so much paper work to do and other players to see." I added. "How do I know you won't leave?" he asked me sarcastically. "If you want we could go to my apartment." I replied. "Whatever Haley." He said starting to stand up. "Here," I said handing him crutches, "you need to use these for at least a week." I replied helping him stand up. "Fine, what time?" he asked me. "Come by around 7," I replied. And with that he left the room.

"Come in Nathan," I said as I opened the door, Nathan started walking in, well more of hopping in since he was on the crutches. "You know I will never forgive you for giving me these damn things." He said with a smirk on his face. After all these years that smirk still tugged on my heart, I thought to myself. "Sit down," I said gesturing towards the couches. "Wow, nice apartment," he said as he sat down. I sat down on the couch across from him; I thought it would be easier this way. "Yeah, Clark got it as a surprise for me when we moved in together." I replied. The smile that had been on his face slowly started to fade. "He lives here?" he asked looking around. "Yeah, but he's out with a couple of his friends tonight." I replied. "He doesn't know we know each other does he?" he asked me. "No." I replied. "I didn't want to mention anything yet, well one we got engaged I was going to but that was just a couple days before the draft and well then I just haven't found a way too, and a friend suggested talking to you first." I replied.

"I don't know how we are suppose to do this," he said honestly. "Neither do I," I replied. I was trying hard not to look at him, but I just couldn't help it. His eyes always caught my attention. I didn't know what else to do, I then decided there was only one way that we could talk with out yelling at each other. I quickly stood up and walked over to the hall closet where I had been going to every night since Clark's proposal. I pulled out the box that I had looked at so many times and headed back towards the couch.

I sat down next to him this time and sat the box on my lap. "Haley..." he started but his voice trailed off. "No Nathan, I think we need to do this." I replied. "We've needed to do this for a long time." I added. I slowly lifted the lid off of the box and set it on the other side of me. The first thing that lay in the box was the small blue blanket. Nathan slowly reached for it and took it out. He slowly looked t over as if he was trying to remember every inch of it. "I can't believe how small it looks now." He said. "I know," I replied. "And to think he was this small." He added.

I looked back in the box and pulled out a small frame that held a piece of paper instead of a picture. Nathan looked at the frame in my hand and smiled. "His birth certificate." He said. "April 6th 2006," I said by memory. He smiled and looked at me, I then flipped over the frame and pulled off the back taking out pictures that were behind it. He looked at me confused not knowing what I was doing. "Here," I said handing him the pictures one by one. He looked over each me, a smile growing even larger as he saw them. "But you said..." I cut him off. "I know I said that the place lost the rolls of film from his birth, but they didn't." I replied. "Then why did I never see them?" he asked me. "They called the day after it happened, it took all of my courage to go pick them up, I couldn't even open them tell after I left." I replied. "You looked gorgeous you know." He said with a smile, but the smile also looked sad. "Now how did I look gorgeous being fat and in labor?" I asked him sarcastically. "You were never fat Haley, and you always look gorgeous." He replied.

He noticed the book in the box and lifted it out. He opened it up and smiled. "What a unique way we did Prom." He said looking at the pictures. They were pictures from our senior Prom. Nathan flipped through until he noticed his favorite one. It was of us standing next to each with Michael in my arms with an outfit on that had a fake tux on it. The next picture was of all of us. Lucas and Brooke stood holding Cody, no older then 5 months at the time. Next to them stood Nathan and myself holding Michael. And next to us were Peyton and Jake. Jenny in Peyton's arms with a princess dress on. "Yeah we sure did, three couples and three kids." I said. "I miss him ya know," Nathan said shutting the album. "I know you do," I replied. "I do too." Tears were starting to form and I tried to hold them back, but it was no use. A tear slid down my cheek and Nathan wiped it away. "Haley you did nothing wrong." He said wrapping his arm around me trying to comfort me. I looked up at him, tears falling from my eyes. "I had to have done something wrong Nathan, because he's not here with us, now is he." I aid looking at him. "Haley, it just happened. You did what you could, we all did." He replied. "Ever since it happened I've been looking for answers," He added. "But every time I came up with the same answers. It just happens, it can't be predicted.

"Nathan but what if I had not taken a shower, maybe I would have noticed that he was in trouble." I replied. "Haley they say nothing could have been done. That's why they call it Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." He added. "But we'll never forget him Haley. Never." "Every year on his birthday I send Karen a letter for her to put on his grave for me, I've wanted to go back and do it myself but I just couldn't." I replied. "Those were from you?" He asked me." "You saw them?" "Every year I go and just sit and talk to him, and every year there is always a letter addressed to Baby Michael, but I've never opened them. I just leave it." He replied. "Do you think he's in a better place?" I asked wiping my eyes. "Yeah, he's watching down on us, I like to think he is with Peyton's mom watching him for us." Nathan replied. "Yeah that's what I like to think as well."

"So Clark doesn't know about Michael either then right?" he asked. "No, I never told him." I replied. I sat up now, feeling weird to be lying against Nathan. "Haley what happened?" he asked me. "I don't know Nathan. I just don't know." I replied. "You just don't know why you left?" he asked me. "Nathan I was scared. I was only 17 and I was married and had just lost my son." I replied. Fresh tears staining my cheek. "Haley I was only 17, and I lost him too." He replied. "After he died I felt scared, scared that we couldn't handle a marriage. Scared that you would be upset with me. Scarred that we would fall apart. I figured this way it ended still in one piece." I explained. "Haley I was scarred to but I knew we would be ok. We loved each other. Even thought Michael was a surprise and his death was sudden I knew we could handle it since we loved each other." "But what if we hadn't? What if I had stayed and we just fought. I didn't want to blame a failed marriage on Michael." I replied. "I didn't want to either Haley, that's why I wanted to talk, work things out. I didn't even know you wanted out until you were gone." He added. "I didn't want out." I replied. "I just wanted to get away, where no one knew what had happened. To deal with his death alone." I replied. "But Haley we could have together." He replied. "But you left." He added. He seemed to be calm but sad at the same time. "Haley I better go." He said standing up. "Nathan I'll see you at practice tomorrow." I said hugging him and giving him a small kiss on the check. "Good night Hales." He said as he shut the door.

Here is the link where I found information about SID's (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) ... 

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


	5. Divorce Talk and Home Videos

"Divorce Talk and Home Videos" Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill 

Note: This is my third chapter today so some of you might read these all at one time, if you are could you please review each chapter as you read instead of just the last one. I would like to know what you think of each one. Thank you.

I rubbed my eyes as I attempted to read some e-mail that I had. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open let alone trying to do some work. After Nathan has left I had continued to look through the box and remembering what I had at such a young age. I then remembered what I had brought with me for my desk. I stood up and grabbed my purse digging through it until I found the frames I was looking for. I had the picture of "The Gang" on prom night, and also the picture of Michael and I, and last was the last photo we ever took of Michael. It was taken just minutes before I had laid him down for his nap. He looked so happy, just smiling at the screen. Nathan was holding him and I had taken the photo. It was just one of the photos taken on that roll, we had taken a bunch for our scrapbook that I had been working on. That one was my favorite of Nathan and Michael.

I then grabbed the envelope marked Daddy and baby Michael and left my office. I knew they hadn't started practice yet and went to find Nathan. "Hey Sweetie," Clark greeted me. "Hey," I replied kissing him. "By chance have you seen Nathan?" I asked Clark. He looked at me for a moment with a confused look on his face, "I have something that I needed to give him." I replied reading his face. "Yeah he's just in the weight room." He replied kissing me again before I left for the weight room.

I opened the door and saw Nathan lifting some weights. "Don't work too hard," I joked. "Wouldn't want to be out all season now would you?" I asked. "Haha, funny Hales. Real funny." He replied sitting up and giving me his famous smirk. "Did ya need something?" he asked me. "Actually, these are for you." I said handing him the envelope. He took it and opened it pulling out the pictures. "I thought that maybe you would like them, I have copies." I replied. Nathan looked at me and smiled, he then hugged me. "Thanks Hales, that means a lot to me." He replied. "I don't have many pictures of him." "Yeah, after I left I realized I had taken all most all of the photos. Sorry about that." I replied. "Well thanks again." He replied.

"Hey again," I said coming up behind Clark and kissing him, what are you doing in here?" I asked him. When I had walked into my office I had found him behind my desk looking at something. "I was waiting for you." He replied. "Haley what's this?" he asked handing me the frame of us from High School. "Oh that," I replied. "I haven't seen it before." He added. "Yeah, I just set those up today." I replied. "Isn't that the Scott's?" he asked me looking at the photo again. "Yeah," I replied. "When was this taken?" he asked me. "That was taken on Prom night our senior year." I decided that whatever he asked I would answer truthfully, and then I would add details when I felt the time was right. "You knew Nathan in High School?" He asked. "Yep." I replied again. "Did you date?" he asked. "Yeah for a couple years actually." I replied. "Whose are all of these kids?" he asked me pointing to Jenny, Cody, and Michael. "Oh that's Cody," I said pointing to the baby Brooke was holding. "Wow he looks like Lucas even as a baby." He replied. "And that is a friend of mine, Peyton and Jake. And Peyton is holding Jake's daughter Jenny." I explained. "Who's baby are you holding?" he asked me referring to Michael. "That's Michael Scott, Nathan's son." I replied. I shuttered at the thought of just lying to Clark but I just couldn't seem to tell him that I had a son when I was only 17. "Nathan has a son?!" he asked me confused. "Had," I correct. "He had a son, Michael died about 2 weeks after that photo was taken." I explain trying to hold back tears. "What happened?" he asked me. "They just said he died of SID's, that's the only thing they could come up with." I replied wiping a tear from my cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked setting down the picture. "I don't know, it's hard to talk about and never seemed like a thing to bring up." 'Ok," he said kissing me. "See you at home."

The rest of the day really seemed to be a blur; I couldn't concentrate on anything, my eyes kept wondering to the picture of Michael and Nathan.

"This just came for you," Jane said as she handed me a brown envelope. "Thank you." I replied as she left. I looked it over; on the front it said Haley Scott. I opened it and took out the papers; I couldn't breath when I realized what they were. They were divorce papers from Nathan.

"Nathan what the Hell!" I screamed as he opened the door to his apartment. "Hales what are you doing here?" he asked me confused. "How did you get my address?" he asked. I pushed passed him and walked into his apartment. He just sighed and shut the door behind me following me to where I sat on his couch. "I looked at your files for your address," I replied. "But that's beside the point. What the hell is this!?" I start screaming again shoving the papers in his face. "What are you talking about Hales?" He asked me looking at what I had handed him. "Divorce papers!" I replied back. "What did you expect Haley? You're Engaged! What else were we suppose to do? You can't get married until you get divorced from me!" He replied.

"I realize that Nathan but you didn't see me until no more then 24 hours ago and you already have divorce papers drawn?!" I asked upset. "I asked my lawyer to draw them up as soon as I got home last night." "Why would you do that?" I asked him. "Hales all I want is for you to be happy, and if I can't make you happy I want you to be with someone that can make you happy." He explained getting up and hobbling to the kitchen. I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Nathan..." I started. "Haley I obviously couldn't make you happy, otherwise you wouldn't have left 7 years ago." He replied. "But Nathan that's not why I left." I replied. "Haley is still doesn't change that fact that you can't get married to Clark unless we are divorced so I thought I would help you out and get the papers. One less thing for you to have to worry about." He said as he handed me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me at the table.

"Nathan what have you been doing since we last talked? I asked hi taking a sip of my coffee. I looked at him and smiled, "you remembered." I said. "Of course," he replied. "One scoop of sugar and crème." He replied with a smile. "Well I took a shower and played some ball." He replied to my question. "Huh?" I asked confused. I smiled and playfully slapped him, "I mean since tree Hill, not since earlier today." I replied laughing. "Well you said last talked and that would be today when you gave me the pictures." He replied. "But since you left, well I just went to school and studied. Not much more then that, I played some ball and that's about it." He replied. "Are you dating?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't get mad at this question. "Nope, I haven't really dated since. I mean I went on a couple dates here and there but really never started another relationship." He replied. "Yeah, same with me. Other then Clark I never even dated until him." I answered.

"I talked to my mom today and told her that I saw you," he said. "Oh,' I replied not knowing what Deb had said to him. "She said you guys meet for lunch last week." He added. "Yeah she called and it was nice to see her again," I replied. "She was happy to see you again too Hales." He replied giving me a smile. "You know you are the only one that still calls me that." I replied smiling. "What? Hales?" he asked. "Yeah, not even Clark calls me that. Only you." I replied. "Well good, it's only reserved for the first husband." He said joking. "Well I'll have to let him now that." I replied playing along with him.

"Haley, would you like to watch a movie?" he asked me. "Um...sure." I replied wondering why he wanted to watch a movie. "I found this last night after I had come back from your place and well I didn't want to watch it without you." He explained as I sat on the couch in front of the TV. He went and put the tape in the player and sat down next to me. As we sat there Nathan's face came across the screen. He was smiling as big as he could get. I recognized the video. It was a home video Nathan had taken the day I came home from the hospital with Michael. I smiled as I saw myself holding a 3-day-old Michael in my arms. A tear ran down my face as I watch the video.

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


	6. Girls Weekend

"Girls Weekend"

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry about the week delay. I had my first swim meet of the season. If you know anything about swimming I swam in my favorite race the 100 free and got a 1:16.64! May not sound too good but I beat my last season "Meet" score, which was 1:28 something by 13 seconds. And my "JV Conference time which was 1:19.62 by 3 seconds! I am around 8 seconds away from the varsity cut! And I beat my best friend by 2 seconds, which I may add she stated as she hugged me when I got out of the water. So on thus she says she is going to kick my butt in that race. I won 1st place, which was fun. I won't bore you anymore, but I will try an update again soon but I broke my finger in practice this week so it takes some time to write chapters. I will try and update before school starts on Thus.

..............................................................................

"You really trust Nathan and Lucas with them?" I asked her as I grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge and sat down on the couch next to her. "Of course," she replied grabbing the soda out of my hand and taking a sip. "Luke would never let anything happen to Cody or Jessy, he loves them way too much. Besides he knows he would have to deal with me." She joked, a smile spread across my face. Brooke smiled with me until she noticed my smile fade. "You know he would be playing with them right now." I said my smile starting to fade.

Sometimes when I least expected it, my thoughts would drift to him. What he would be doing right now, how old he would be. What he might look like. I knew that he would be just as cocky as Nathan but yet sweet and kind like Lucas was when we were kids. I hated that I would never know, that all I could do was wonder.

"Nathan and I have been talking about him a lot." I said breaking the silence. We had never really talked about him. I think that she was too nervous to bring him up and I was always afraid that I would break down if I talked about him. But ever since Nathan and I had talked I was ok with talking about him. It helped. 7 years of trying to forget couldn't be healed until I was ok about what had happened. "I think that he would look just like Cody, except with Dark hair." I added. "Yeah you're probably right," she said with a smile. "I don't think I would trade in what happened." I said. She was confused by this, not understanding what I was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "I mean if I had to choose between having him for only a month and never have been pregnant, I would choose having him in a heartbeat." I replied. "He was so special, he was just like Nathan even at just a month old. I could lost in his eyes, they were so much like his." I said. For the first time tears didn't threaten to fall. I was happy remembering the time I had with him.

"He was always a happy baby." She said smiling. I remembered how he would always smile at anything Nathan did. "Yeah, he almost never cried. He loved when I would set him in his bounce on the table so he could watch everyone. That's the one thing that he was different then Nathan. He didn't need all the attention." I said almost giggling. "Nathan always did need all of the attention." Brooke added. We were both laughing now remembering how Nathan loved to be the center of attention no matter what it was for.

"Prom was so much fun with all the kids." My thoughts turned back to my conversation with Nathan just a couple nights before. "Nathan and I were just talking about that the other night." I replied. "I put the picture of all of us on my desk, Clark asked about it." I told her the smile slowly fading from my face. I still felt so bad about lying to Clark. I wanted to tell him that Michael was my son and that Nathan and I were married, or well are married but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"What did you tell him?" she asked me. "That he was Nathan's son." I replied looking down at my shoes. I felt ashamed for not admitting that he was my son. "Does he know what happened?" she asked almost reading my face. She could always do that. Tell what I was feeling when I didn't want to tell her. "I explained that he died of SID's a couple weeks after the picture was taken, but he never brought it up again so haven't either." I replied.

"Haley you need to tell him that you and Nathan were married." I knew that if I brought up Michael I wouldn't be able to avoid talking about our marriage. "Well actually Brooke...we're still married." I said not wanting to look up. Brooke had thought that Nathan and I had gotten divorced after I left and I guess that neither Nathan nor I had ever told anyone different. We were the only ones that knew we were still married until now.

"WHAT!?!?" She screamed. I felt a twinge of quilt for keeping this from her for 7 years. "I never sent the papers, and well he never knew where to send them." I replied. "You told me you sent them years ago!" she screamed. She obviously wasn't too happy with me for lying to her.

"I wanted to, but I just couldn't." I replied in my defense but I knew that it wouldn't help me any. "So that makes it right?! Haley you're engaged!" "I know Brooke!" Believe me I know! Nathan already drew up the divorce papers; all we need to do is go to court. Then we'll be divorced and Clark and I can get married." I replied.

"You are going to tell him aren't you?" she asked me now in her normal voice. "I want to, but I'm afraid he'll be mad at me. I mean I have kept this from him for this long, why do I have to tell him now?" I asked. I knew how stupid my logic was but I was scared about telling him. "I swear Haley you really don't think things through sometimes." She replied. I really didn't know what she meant by this but I don't think she meant for me to understand it.

...................................................

Please Read and Review

Tardychicnk06


	7. Two Kids vs Two Guys

"Two Kids vs. Two Guys" 

I just want to say that I am thinking about not continuing this story. I really do love writing it and where it is going, but I only got 3 Reviews last chapter! I hope that I can get at least 8-10 reviews for this chapter or I will be done writing. Sorry to those of you who review every chapter. I will make sure to mention you in my last chapter. And sorry about taking so long, I have one arm in a sling and so I typed this who chapter with one arm, it took forever.

Declaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

(This chapter is in Nathan's point of view)

I quickly knocked on the door, and stepped back waiting for him to answer it. The door opened but Luke wasn't standing behind it, a little girl was. "Who are you?" she asked me. I smiled down at her, of course she didn't remember me she was only a couple months old the last time I had seen her. "Well Jessica, I'm your uncle Nathan." I said as I picked up the little girl. She seemed to be thinking about this for a moment, as I shut the door and started looking for Luke.

"You're the guy that hurt Auntie Hawey." She replied. I looked at her surprised by her response. "Why would you say that?" I asked her. "Well becwaus I hear mommy tell Daddy that Auntie Hawey still finks about you all of the time, and she's still hurting over you." She replied. I could tell that she was using her logic to make sense of what she had heard Brooke say about me.

"I would never hurt your Aunt Haley Jessica, I love your Aunt Haley. Now why don't you help me find your dad." I said as I set her down in front of me. "Otay." She relied as she took off looking for Luke.

I followed her into the living room where Luke was on his knees scrubbing something off of the wall. "Having fun Bro?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "Oh loads of it Nathan, my sweet angel over here," he said pointing to Jessica, "decided that paper was just not be enough for her artwork so she decided to try out the wall."

I could now see that he was trying to wash of crayon from the wall. I started laughing at this; I could tell that he had his hands full without Brooke here. "Good job Jessy," I whispered in Jessica's ears. She smiled at me and ran over to Luke. "See daddy, unfle Naten wikes my petty art work." She told him with a smile across her face.

"If he likes it so much why doesn't he wash it off so mommy doesn't blow up at daddy." He replied looking at me. I put my hands up in front of me, "hey their not my kids," I replied. "So mature." He replied starting to scrub again.

"So where's Cody?" I asked a little bored with the silence. "Um...I think he's out playing basketball in the backyard, or Broody as Brooke would like to call it." He replied as he finally got off the floor finished with Jessica's little mess. "So he's like you?" I teased him. "You have no idea man, he's so quiet, and I can't even imagine that I was ever like that." He replied sitting down. I laughed at this, "Broke probably reminds you that he's like you every day huh?" I asked. "Everyday." He replied. "How about some one on one?" I asked him. "Sure, but Jess will have to come out side with us and play on the swing set." He replied.

I set Jessica down on the swing, "Now Jessy you can sit here and watch me beat the shit out of your dad, okay?" I told her. "Otay," she replied giggling. "Man if my wife ever hears you saying stuff like that to Jessy, well let's just say I would watch your back." He warned me.

I laughed at this, "You are so wiped man." I replied taking the ball out of his hands and taking a shot. I watched as the net made a 'swish' sound as it went in. "I would not be one to talk, you were so wiped when you and Haley were together." He replied taking a shot. "So what," I replied. "Well all I'm saying is that you were just like me, you would never have crossed anything Haley said."

"Man she's a scary person when she's upset, never cross her then." I replied with a smirk. "I spent my share of nights on the couch before I learned that lesson." I replied. It was true, Haley and I had gotten in to a couple fights when we had first got married, but we always worked them out.

I could decide whether or not I wanted to tell Luke that Haley and I were still married. It was tearing me up inside knowing that I found her too late. That I had lost any chance of ever getting back with her.

"You going to shoot or what?" he asked me. "Ya, why wouldn't I." I replied taking the ball from his hands and dribbling it. "Well you were a little out of it there for a moment." He replied. "Just thinking," I replied. "What would you say if I told you something about Haley and I." I replied.

"You didn't do anything to hurt her did you?" he asked me getting serious. "Of course not Luke, I would never do anything to hurt Haley. Anyway, its about our divorce." I replied. "What about it?" he asked me. "Well that's it, there was no divorce." I replied shooting another basket. "What are you talking about?" he asked me confused.

"Haley and I never got divorced, we're still married." I said looking over at Jessy and Cody. "You never signed the papers?" he asked me, his voice almost yelling now. I couldn't believe he thought I would do that to Haley, that it was my fault we were still married. "Of course not, she never even sent the papers." "She said she sent them years ago." Her replied. "Yeah well she didn't. We've already talked about it, I drew up the papers last week so we'll be divorce soon enough." I replied. I hated that I was letting her get away like this. I knew I still loved her but she was already taken.

"You sound upset?" he replied sitting down on the bench at the edge of his basketball court. I sat down next to him and took a sip of water, "well it's not like I've got a choice. She's engaged to Clark and I can't do anything about it." I replied. "Of course you can Nathan, tell her that you still love her." He replied. "I shouldn't have to tell her Luke, she should know that I still love her. I wasn't the one who left." I replied.

"Well remind her Nathan, she thinks you hate her for leaving." He answered. "How could she think I hate her?" I asked. I couldn't believe she thought I hated her after everything we went through. "I don't know man, but you better do something before it's too late." He replied getting up and taking the basketball. "Now get up so I can beat your ass at one-on-one." He replied.

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


	8. Dinner With Nathan

"Dinner with Nathan"

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Ok so I've decided to NOT quit this story yet, I will continue writing it, but I do hope to keep getting the same amount of reviews I got for the last chapter.

"So I was thinking that maybe, just maybe you would be up for lunch?" I looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of me. I could tell that he had just been practicing. He still had on his jersey and sweet could still be seen on his face. "Forget something called a shower?" I joked looking up at him. "Well no, not entirely. Just no time for one since it's only a lunch break and then we practice again. So what do you say?" he asked me again.

"I guess we could do lunch," I replied. I was glad that I would have the chance to talk to Nathan again. I hadn't talked to him since Brooke and I got back from our little 'girl weekend'. It was only Monday and we did just get back yesterday, but still I wanted to talk over a couple things with him. "You can tell Clark you're having dinner with Luke if you want, he said he would cover for you." Nathan replied. "Oh, ok, but I think I'll tell him that I'm going with you." I replied.

I could tell he was a little surprised by this. "He knows that we dated in high school." I replied reading his face like a book. "Does he know about Michael?" he asked me. "Well yes and no. He thinks that Michael was only your son." I replied. "We can talk at dinner, but I've got to go." He replied as he shut the door.

"Wow Nathan, this is really nice." I said as I looked around at the restaurant around me. It was very much more my taste then his; I could tell he picked it out because he knew I would like it. "I was hoping you would like it." He replied as he pushed in my chair for me and sat down across from me.

"Nathan about earlier today..." I said as he cut me off. "Don't worry about it Hales." He replied. I hated when he just pushed things aside, I wasn't going to give up that easily. "No Nathan, I'm sorry. I should have told Clark a long time ago. I shouldn't have told him that he was your son. I should have told him he was our son. I feel like a bad mother. Like I couldn't claim him as mine." I replied. A tear slid down my cheek as I explained how I had been feeling.

Nathan lifted my chin and wiped the tear that had fallen. "Haley don not say that. You were a great mother; you were just scared about what Clark might say that's all. That in no way makes you a bad person and definitely not a bad mother. You did everything for Michael and will for any other kids you might have." He reassured me. I could tell that he meant what he said. "Thanks Nathan," I replied putting a smile on my face.

I had been noticing lately that Nathan could always put a smile on my face, even when it felt as if my world was coming to an end he could always make me see something good in it. He always could do that to me, I remembered. I realized I shouldn't be thinking like this. Nathan and I were over, we were getting a divorce and I was going to marry Clark.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked looking over at me. I looked up and blushed a little, feeling my checks getting warm. I hated when he caught me thinking about something. "Nothing," I replied starting to eat my food again. "Whatever you say Hales," He replied with his infamous smirk.

"Nathan I was thinking, maybe we could go through the things I have of Michael's and well you could take some of it. I mean it's not right that I have it all. You should have some of it too." I had been thinking about this since the day we looked through the box. I felt guilty for having everything of Michael's when he had none. "I would like that Hales." He replied. He smiled, and I could tell that he liked that idea.

"So when is your wedding?" Nathan asked. This surprised me. He really hadn't asked me anything about my relationship with Clark. Let alone the wedding that would take place soon. "Not sure yet." I replied. It was the truth. "I guess I we haven't picked a date yet because well I knew that I would have to be divorced first." "Well you can do that now." He replied. The smile had disappeared on both of our faces. I could see hurt in his eyes, it was always there when ever we talked about our up coming divorce. "I guess I can." I replied.

"So my lawyer called today," Nathan said. "Oh," I replied. My tone sounding like I felt not excited. "He told me that we could have a court date as soon as we needed and that he would do everything he could so the press didn't get a hold of the news." He finished, there was a smile on his face, but I could tell it wasn't true. It was a fake smile, for show. "Thanks Nathan, for all your doing. Trying not to let the whole world know, I mean." "Anything for you Hales." He replied.

"Thanks Nathan, for dinner. And for everything you are doing for me. I really appreciate it." I said. I was now standing outside the apartment. My keys were already in my hand and all I had to do was unlock the door. "It's really no problem Hales." He replied. "Come over whenever you have time and we'll sort through the stuff." I replied now unlocking my front door. "Hey Babe," Clark said appearing behind me in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my check. "Oh hello Clark," I replied turning to kiss him. As we pulled apart I remembered that Nathan was still standing there.

"Oh Clark, you now Nathan." I replied. "Of course, Hey Man." Clark said shaking Nathan's hand. "Hey." Nathan replied. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hales." And with that Nathan started to walk down the hall. Clark and I walked back in to the apartment. I looked up at Clark, and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him, the way I always kissed him. But this time I felt as if I had to work a little harder to get the same smile I always got with Nathan.

Please Read and Review

Need 10 reviews to continue this story

Tardychick06


	9. Digging around in the Past

"Digging around in the Past" 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

"I'm coming, hold on." I said as I walked towards the door. I wrapped the robe around me and then opened the door. "Peyton do you realize it is 6am?" I said as I held the door open for her to enter. "So I guess you haven't been out then today." She told me as she threw the paper in my face. "What is this?" I asked confused.

I couldn't figure out what she was doing here this early in the morning. She was upset or something but I couldn't tell what about. "It's today's paper, look at the cover of the sports page." She told me. I still didn't understand but I opened the paper any way and turned it to the sports page. There on the cover was a picture of Nathan and I hugging outside the restaurant from the night before. "Scott married to High School Sweet Heart Dr. Scott" was the caption that was above the picture. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked not believing what I had just seen.

"Nope, it's the paper. Jake came across it at breakfast this morning and well I thought that I should tell you before you went to work, or worse. Clark read it." She replied.

"How...when...I don't understand this. How did they find out?" I asked. "I don't know either, and where they got that picture I don't know." She replied. "It's from last night," I explained. "Nathan and I met there for dinner last night. We talked something's out, that's it." "Well I better get going, my cab is still waiting for me, but I thought you should know." She replied before hugging me and leaving.

"Where did you go?" Clark asked me as he came into the kitchen. "Oh Peyton came early so I just decided that I was up for the day." I replied kissing him. "Smells good." He replied grabbing the paper and sitting down at the island. "Clark we need to talk." I said. I couldn't beat around the bush. It would just make it worse if I let him find out on his own.

"What about Haley?" He asked setting down the paper. "This," was all I said as I took the paper and pulled out the sports page and set it in front of him. He took it and started reading. I didn't know what he was thinking, he was a pretty hard person over all to read and I still hadn't mastered it yet.

After a couple minutes of silence he set down the paper, a smile on his face. He seemed to be laughing, but I couldn't be for sure. "What they won't do for a good story these days." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "

"Don't worry Haley, it's not that big of a deal, really." He replied kissing me on the cheek and picking back up the rest of the paper. "Clark that's not true." I finally said. I was confused, it was not at all going the way that I had run over in my mind a hundred times. "Oh of course not baby." He replied the smile still on his face.

"No you don't understand Clark..."I said, taking a pause to gather my thoughts. "They didn't make it up." "What do you mean?" he asked me looking at me for answers. "You mean to say that this is true? That you and Nathan were married?" he asked. The smile had disappeared from his face, and anger was replacing it. "No," I replied. "That's what I thought." He replied. This was not working; I couldn't get out what I really wanted to say. Every time I opened my mouth he misunderstood what I was trying to say.

"We weren't married Clark... we are married." I looked at him for a response. Any form of a reply, but nothing. He just looked at me, and said nothing. It felt like forever just watching him watch me. I couldn't take it.

"Clark say something." I begged. I had expected him to be yelling, screaming at me for lying to him. Anything but just staring. That I couldn't take.

"When?" Was all he said. "Back in high school." I replied. "Before we started our junior year." "How, you were a minor." He asked. I could tell that he wanted answers, but I knew he wasn't going to like any that I could give him.

"He was emancipated from his parents, he didn't need permission." I replied. "What about you?" his face still had no emotion; he just started at me, his eyes searching for the truth.

"My parents signed, they were happy for me. They knew that it's what I wanted so they signed for me." I remembered the day of the game when Nathan and I had gone to my parents explaining to them what we wanted to do. They were happy for us, and signed the papers right then and there.

"But you're divorced now, right?" he asked. "No, we never got divorced. I left the night of graduation. We hadn't gotten divorced yet, heck I didn't see Nathan again until the day he hurt himself on the court."

"So you mean to tell me that all these years you have been lying to me?" he asked. He stood up and looked down at me. His face showed anger, and hurt. I felt bad for being the one that had caused it.

"I just couldn't find the time to tell you. Believe me Clark, I was going to." I replied. "Its such a hard thing to do Haley, tell your Fiancé that you are married! Better yet, how about not getting engaged when you are already married in the first place. That way you won't have to explain anything to anyone." He yelled.

"Clark, it's not like that, Nathan and I were finished years ago, I want to be with you." I replied. Tears had started to fall down my cheeks by now. I didn't want to lose him. I loved him too much. I couldn't take losing another person that meant the world to me.

"Then why are you still married." He asked. His tone was normal again. I could tell that he felt bad for yelling at me, but truly I deserved it. He was right. I had been lying to him all these years.

"We are going to get a divorce," I said in-between sobs. Clark sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't believe he was comforting me when I had lied to him. But leave it to Clark to try and make me feel better when it was my fault. "Nathan drew up the papers weeks ago. We just haven't been able to go to court yet." I explained.

"Then where did they get the picture?" He asked. "It was from last night. Nathan and I just needed to talk. That's all. We were discussing some things. Tying some lose ends. You've got to believe me Clark." Clark looked at me and wiped the last few tears that remained on my face. "I do believe you Haley, but I just need time. That's all." He replied.

"I understand." I said. "Maybe some time apart would be good." He said. This caught me off guard; he was breaking it off with me? I couldn't believe this. "I think it would be better if you move out, for now at least." He finished. "But what about u?" I asked. "Well Haley at this moment there can't be a us, you're still married." And with that he kissed me and left that apartment.

He broke up with me, I could understand. All these years of trying to protect what we had. Had been ruined by it. I quickly stood up and walked into my room. I bent down and grabbed the two suitcases out from under the bed. They were the same two that I had used when I left Tree Hill all those years before.

This picture seemed all too familiar from last time. Except this time I wasn't choosing to leave. I had to, I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. I was losing him all over again. I quickly grabbed my clothes that were hanging in the closet and set them in the suitcase, not even bothering to take them off the hangers. I then grabbed what I had in the dresser and put them in as well. I zipped back up the suitcase and set them on the floor. I rolled them out into the hall and quickly went back into my.

I emerged dressed and ready. I opened the hall closet door and reached for the box, shutting the door and walking towards the suitcases. Then I remembered that I should leave a note, I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye.

I grabbed a piece of paper...

Clark,

I want you to know that I will always love you, even if it doesn't work out between us. I am thankful for the time we have had together. I have taken what I can think of; if you find something of mine just drop it at my office. Here is my ring, I love you always.

Love Always and Forever,

Haley

I took the ring off my finger and set it down on the paper as I grabbed my few belongings I wanted and left the apartment. I didn't really know where I was going to go, I had nowhere to live. I guess I could always crash with Luke and Brooke until I could find an apartment.

I loaded my things into my car and headed off to work. As I walked in there were reporters everywhere, all waiting for me. As soon as they spotted me they started snapping pictures and asking me questions. I didn't really hear anything they were asking me though. I felt as if I was moving in slow motion. Nothing that was happening felt like it was real.

Nathan appeared in front of me, he walked towards me and put his arm around me trying his best to stop the reporters. He walked me to my office and shut the door behind us, locking it so no one else could get in.

"Wow, I never expected that many people." I said as I just stood there looking at him. "They've been here since the paper came out at 5am," he replied a small smirk on his face. I could tell that he was trying his best with a bad situation.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking towards me. "Yes, I guess." I replied. "Does Clark know?" he asked. "Yeah, I told him when he woke up." "How did he take it?" he asked looking down at me. "He asked me to move out," I replied. Tears starting to fall down my face again as Nathan wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. "I'm so sorry Hales." He replied as he kissed my forehead trying to comfort me.

"It's not your fault Nathan, It's mine, and only mine. I should have told him what happened years ago. I brought this on myself." I replied still crying into his chest. "Hales, you can't always blame yourself for everything, He's probably just a little shocked right now, I mean I know I would be if I was him." He reassured me.

"No Nathan, you should have seen him. He was mad at first, but then he was calm. He knew what he was doing. He just doesn't want to be with someone like me. I can't blame him, I wouldn't either." "Haley you're a great person, it's his loss. Where are you going to live?" He asked as I started to pull away. It felt weird to be in his grip, and I was worried that I might let my feelings take over. "Not sure, I have everything in my car. I was just going to ask Lucas if I could stay with them." I answered.

"You can stay with me. I have more then enough room; it gets a little lonely sometimes being there alone anyway. And besides Jessy and Cody would be enough to drive you crazy." He replied wiping the tears from my face. I couldn't help but laugh at this remark, a smile yet again returning to my face in the presence of Nathan Scott.

Please Read and Review

10 reviews again or more please! I do hope you liked this chapter. I have been waiting all along to write this chapter. It just seemed to flow from my hand to the keyboard.

Tardychick06


	10. A New Start

**"A New start"**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

So my swim season is all over now, and state is already over. I just thought I would update anyone that wanted to know about my scores. In the 2nd chapter I told you about my ties from my first meet, which was around a 1:16 for a 100 and that I had beat my best friend by 2 seconds. Well in the next meet she got a 1:13 and I knew I was never going to be able to beat her. Well in our Conference I swam in the 3 heat and she was in the 8th. (There were nine, heat nine having the best scores so far) I won with a score of 1:11.77 and she got 3rd with a 1:11.69 I couldn't believe it, At the moment we have the best two scores for our JV team from this year. I am now just around 2 second away from Varsity! I am going to swim all summer to get ready and be able to make it.

It was brought to my attention that one of my reviewers had not been seeing my updates since she did not have me on her author alert, I know for me I decided to make a e-mail just for my author alerts. That way I could add everyone I read and it wouldn't fill my inbox of my normal e-mail address. Just thought I would mention it to you guys. On with the story...

* * *

"Nathan you don't have to do this you know," I tell him as he struggles to get his front door open. "Haley its no big deal. I have way too much room and you don't have anywhere to live." He tells me as he opens the door and grabs my suitcase and walks in. I follow him and sigh. The day had been way too long and it was only the afternoon.

"Besides I want you to stay here," I look at him, wondering if he means what he says. Tears start to form in my eyes, I realize that I can't handle this any longer. Everything was spinning out of control too fast. Nathan sees the tears and immediately starts to wrap his arms around me to comfort me. Just a month ago I couldn't imagine myself allowing this but now it's a welcome gesture. "Haley it's all going to work out, just give it some time." he tells me. "Nathan no it won't work out. He won't forgive me. Not with what I did to him. Nathan I lied to him. I've been lying to him. He doesn't even know about Michael." "Well now you can tell him Haley, but only if you want." he replied. "I think I might lie down," I said pulling from his grasp and wiping the tears from around my eyes.

"Sure," he replied. He grabbed my bag and led me down the hall. "Well here is your room." he explained as he walked in and set down my suitcase. "My room is across the hall. Just let me know if you need anything." And with that he left. I looked around the room noticing the large queen size bed in the middle of the room. There was a white night stand on one side, and a large book shelf occupying the other side. A computer sat a top a desk across from the door. I was surprised by how lived in the room felt for being one of three guestrooms he had. I noticed a tie fleece blanket on the end of the bed and picked it up. I unfolded it and laid it on top of my self as I lay down on the bed, I close my eyes knowing that sleep would soon take over.

"Haley, Haley wake up." I slowly open my eyes confused. Nathan was standing in front of me trying to wake me up. He was holding my cell phone in one hand and gently shaking me with the other. "Huh?" I asked sitting up. "You phone rang, it's Peyton." he replied handing me my cell phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Sorry Haley, I didn't mean to wake you up but I didn't know who else to call." she replied. "Ok Peyton, take a deep breath." I replied. She was talking a mile a minute. "Is something wrong?" I quickly asked her. "Jake's sister was in a car accident, and we need to go to LA." "Is she ok?" I quickly ask. "We don't know much but Jake wants to go see her." she replied. "Yeah of course, you should." I reply. "Could you watch the kids?" she asked me.

"We would normally bring them with us, but we can only get two tickets on the next flight. I wouldn't normally ask you for this big of a favor but..." "Of course Peyton, I'll watch them." I interrupt her. "Are you sure? I mean I know it's a big favor especially with Clark and everything. You sure he won't mind?" "Well actually I moved out, I moved in with Nathan." I replied. "When did this happen?" she asked, I could tell she was confused. "Afer you left this morning I told Clark and well he wanted a break so I packed and left. Nathan offered me a place to stay at work and we came straight here after work." I explained. "Is that why he answered the phone?" she asked. "Yeah I was jsut taking a nap when you called, he must of heard my phone and answered it. Do you want me to stay at your house? You could always just bring the kids here, there is plenty of room." "I wouldn't want to intrude." she replied. "I'm sure Nathan won't mind and that way Nathan can help me." "Ok we'll drop them off within the hour. Our flight leaves in 2 and a half hours." she explained. "Ok see you then Peyton."

"Nathan?" I walked out of my room and into the living room looking for Nathan. I hope he doesn't mind that I offered to watch Peyton and Jake's kids at his house I thought. "What did Peyton want?" he asked. He was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper drinking a cup of coffee. "Newspaper still appealing to you?" I asked joking. "Well sure wasn't dull that for sure." he replied setting the paper down on the table. "Jake's sister was in a car accident and they need to go to LA to see her. "Is she alright?" he asked concern in his voice. "They don't know but they want to go either way." "Of course, it only make sense." "But they can only get two tickets on the flight so she asked if I could watch the kids." I explained sitting down across from Nathan at the table. "I said I would, it's the least I can do." I finished. "Does she know about what happened?" he asked "Yeah she was the one who told me about the paper this morning, I told her that I was staying with you but that I would still watch the kids, I hope you don't mind."

I really wanted to help Peyton and Jake out but I didn't want Nathan getting mad at me for offering to watch the kids. "Yeah, how many kids do they have?" he asked. "I haven't really talked to Peyton since high school. I mean of course I hear Brooke mention her but I haven't kept up with her that much. I know she is married to Jake but that's about the extent of it." he told me. "Well I just got in touch with her a couple weeks ago myself, but yeah she is married to Jake. They have Jenny of course, and twins that are almost 3. Kylie and Callie. And then a 5 month old named Delaney but I don't know if she is leaving her or not." "Wow, four kids, I never saw Peyton as a mother before Jenny, but then with Jenny she seemed to be a natural at it." "Oh I know, I couldn't believe that Peyton had four kids, but you should see her with them, and the kids couldn't get any cuter. " I said smiling.

"I'll get it," I stand up and start walking towards the door, Nathan and I had been talking since Peyton called. We were just waiting until Peyton and Jake got there with the kids. "Thank you so much Haley." Peyton says as she hugs me, and then proceeds to pick up the baby carrier from the floor and walks in. "You look the same as the last time I saw you." Jake says as he engulfs me in a big hug. I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me, I hadn't yet seen him. "You too Jake, looks like four girls hasn't harmed you too much." I said laughing. "Don't give him any ideas Haley, or I'll end up pregnant again." she said from the living room. I laughed, I knew Jake wanted a boy but he loved his girls more then anything.

"Hey man." Nathan said when he saw Jake. "Hey." Jake replied giving Nathan a hug as well. "So who are these cutties." Nathan said kneeling in front of Callie and Kylie who were again holding baby blankets very tightly. "This one is Callie, and this one is Kylie." Jake said pointing to each one of them. "Well hello I'm Nathan." Nathan said to the girls. "Hewo," Kylie said quietly. "Anyway to tell them apart?" Nathan asked standing up and facing Jake. "Yeah Kylie had the pink shirt, and Callie has the orange, both of their bags are Pink and Orange, and so are all of their clothes Peyton packed for them. We do that for people that can't tell them apart." he explained. "But don't worry once you get to know them you'll be able to tell them apart in a heartbeat. And of course there is Jenny." Peyton said pointing to Jenny who had already managed to turn the Tv on and to Nickelodeon. "Wow has she grown." Nathan replied noticing how big Jenny had gotten. "Don't remind me," Jake said. "And this little one is Delaney." Peyton said taking her out of the carrier. "We are kind of worried about the whole plane thing, so we were hoping maybe you could watch her." Peyton said. "Don't involve me in that." Jake said helping Kylie and Callie out of their sweaters. "Ok fine, I'm worried about the whole plane thing." she said laughing. "Yeah of course, what's one more." I said smiling at Delaney. "Well we better go Peyton." Jake said. "Yeah we better," Peyton agreed handing Delaney to me and kissing each one of the girls. "Call us if you need anything Haley. And Delaney's playpen is over there, and all of her formula and bottles are in her bag." she explained. "Bye, I hope your sister is alright Jake." I said as we said goodbye.

"So who's hungry?" Nathan asked as soon as Peyton and Jake had left. "Me!" Jenny said finally looking away from the TV. "Well how about Pizza?" Nathan asked. "I Love Pizza!" Jenny said walking over to Nathan. "You'll be my new bestest friend." she said. Nathan picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. "Can I call you uncle Nathan? I call Lucas Uncle Lucas." she stated. "Well I don't see why not." "Yay!" she said excitedly. "Now I get another uncle to spoil me!" I laughed with Nathan she couldn't be more precious.

"How's the pizza Jenny?" I asked. We were all sitting around the table eating peseroni pizza as Callie called it. "Mmmm, tits silly sood zizza." Jenny replied her mouth full of pizza. I couldn't help but laugh at Jenny, her mouth was full of pizza, sauce all over her face, and yet she was still attempting to talk. "Looks like you just might need a bath tonight." Nathan said, "All of you." he replied noticing that Callie and Kylie also had sauce covering there faces. "I don't think your mommy and daddy would be too happy with us if we sent you guys back covered in Pizza." I said.

I set a sleeping Delaney into her playpen and walked back into the kitchen to get Callie and Kylie. "You know Haley you can put the playpen in one of the guest rooms, or even your room. You didn't have to set it up in the living room." Nathan said handing me Callie. "I know but I want to be able to see her and hear her at all times." I replied. Honestly it was the first time that I had to watch a baby since Michael and I was nervous about the whole nap routine. "Haley she will be fine," he reassured me. "Yeah but it won't hurt to have her out in the living room se we can always see her." I replied walking with him into the bathroom with Callie, Kylie and Jenny.

"Ok bath time." I said starting the water in the tub. "Jenny are you ok with taking a bath with Callie and Kylie?" I asked her. "I guess it would be ok," she said. "Thank you Jenny." I replied setting Callie in the tub. "Ok now your turn Kylie." I said turning to get Kylie. As soon as I had her clothes off she ran from the bathroom. "What, where is she going?" I asked confused. "Oh she hates baths." Jenny said climbing into the tub. "Thanks for that information when I said bath time." I replied getting up to go get her. "Well I knew you would figure it out sooner or later. "Missing something?" Nathan asked carrying a naked Kylie back into the room. "Thanks Nathan. Jenny just informed me that Kylie hates baths." I said smiling. "Ok Kylie lets get into the tub." I said taking her from Nathan. She immediately started to cry and wrapped her little arms around Nathan's neck. "Great, what am I going to do?" I asked Nathan. "Well I could try." he said walking to the tub. "Kylie don't you want to take a bath with Jenny and Callie?" he asked her. She shook her head from side to side saying no. "What about if I stay in here and play with you, will you take a bath then?" he asked her. "Otay." she said allowing him to set her into the tub. "She won't even do that for mommy, or daddy." Jenny said once Nathan had her in the tub.

"What a day?" I said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Nathan. "Are they all asleep?" he asked. "Yeah Kylie and Callie are sharing on of the beds, and Jenny is in the other guest room." I replied. "What about Delaney?" he asked. "I moved her crib into my room so I could hear when she wakes up in the night." I replied. "Sounds like a plan." he replied. "Thanks Nathan." I said looking at him. He was so helpful and understanding, I couldn't believe I had forgot so much about him since I had left. "What for?" he asked. "For everything, for today at work, and for letting me stay here. And for helping me with Jenny, Callie and Kylie and Delaney. You didn't even have to let them come, but you did." I said. "Haley I'm glad I was able to help you today at work, that shouldn't have even been in the paper. I feel bad for asking you to go out to dinner in the first place. If I wouldn't have you and Clark would be fine." he explained. "No we wouldn't Nathan, it would all still be a lie and I hated living a lie." I replied. "And besides those girls are fun to be around so innocent and full of life. Especially Kylie, she's a sweetie. If I were Jake I would stop before I got to a boy. His luck he would get a little ball of energy." he said laughing. "Yeah you're probably right. Those girls are little angels, well Jenny most of the time. I still can't believe she didn't bother to tell me that she hates baths." I said laughing. "Well I think I am going to get some sleep before Delaney wakes up again."I said. "Night Nathan." I said walking into my room.

* * *

So chapter 10 is finally up! I tried to make it longer then normal since it has been almost two months since the last update. Please read and review. Only 5 chapters left after this one.

**Read and Review**

**Tardychick06**


	11. A Roller Coaster Day

**"A Roller Coaster Day"**

"Wake up Aunt Haley!" Jenny screamed as she jumped up and down on my bed. "Just a couple more minutes of sleep, why don't you go wake up Uncle Nathan?" I asked her trying to get her to bother Nathan instead of me. "Because I already did that and he told me to wake you up instead." She replied. She stopped bouncing and sat on the bed. She then proceed to try and open my eyes with her hands. "Are you awake yet?" she asked making my face look funny by using her hands to pull and squish my skin. "You know you're going to wake up Delaney and then I'm going to make you change her next poopy diaper." I replied smiling but still keeping my eyes closed. "Ew that's gross Aunt Haley, that's yours and Uncle Nathan's job." she replied. "Besides she is already up but she is just laying there laughing at her self in the baby mirror. So now will you get up?" she asked yet again. "Fine I'm up." I said sitting up. I grabbed her and started to tickle her. "Are you happy now?" I asked her as she proceed to giggle uncontrollably. "Stop it... Aunt... Haley! Please! You're.... the best... Aunt ...in the world!!! She said in between bursts of laughter. "I guess," I said as I stopped tickling her.

"Why don't you go wake up Uncle Nathan while I make some breakfast, the twins are probably already up and watching blues clues in their room anyway." I replied as I got out of bed and picked up Delaney who was laughing at herself just like Jenny had said. "Ok I can do that." she replied laughing as she ran across the hall to Nathan's room.

I opened the door to the twins room and saw them both sitting up on the bed, eyes glued to the TV. I made a note to thank peyton and Jake for teaching the twins how to turn a movie on when they woke up so that way they could keep themselves entertained until everyone else woke up. "Are you two hungry?" I asked entering the room. "I want nashtatos." Callie Said looking over at me. "Callie sweetie it's breakfast time, not dinner. How about we have those for dinner?" I asked her. "Otay." she replied turning her attention back to the tv. "What about you Kylie?" I asked. "I want hash brownies." she replied. "Ok why don't you finish your movie and then come into the kitchen ok." I replied. They both just shook their heads not turning their attention away from the tv. I laughed at them, they sure did love their blues clues. I heard Jenny laughing and I knew that she must be getting tickled from Nathan as well.

I looked down at Delaney, she was smiling as she looked around at everything. She was a very sweet baby. It had been almost two weeks since Peyton and Jake went to LA. It turned out that his sister was pretty badly hurt and that they needed to stay longer then they hoped. But luckily about a week before she had made a turn for the better and she would be ok in the end. They were coming to pick up the girls that evening and were going to eat dinner together. It was weird living with Nathan again let alone with four kids that weren't even theirs in the house. It probably made it less awkward by having them in the house I realized. "Let's go make some breakfast." I said to Delaney, she just giggled. I set her in her bouncer in the living room that she loved and proceed to walk in to the kitchen and make breakfast.

"Save me Aunt Haley!" I heard Jenny scream as she came running into the kitchen in just a her under ware. "What in the world, Jenny why are you not dressed?" I asked her confused. "There you are!" Nathan said coming into the room. Jenny started laughing again as she ran behind me to hind from Nathan grabbing tightly to each of my legs peering between my legs to see Nathan. "Ahh!" she screamed as Nathan entered the kitchen. "What is going on?" I asked as Nathan waled toward me with his hands out in front of him in claw like positions. "Shh," Nathan replied as he slowly crept behind me and to where Jenny was and started to tickle her. She immediately started to laugh and grabbed onto my legs even harder trying to get away from Nathan. "Save me...Aunt...Haley!" She giggled. "What am I going to do with you two?" I asked as I tried to walk over to the stove but unable to since Jenny was still clinging to me and Nathan was tickling her which made her grip even harder. "I give up,,,, I'll...get...dressed1" Jenny said giving in and putting her hands up in mock surrender. "I thought you would see it my way sooner or later." Nathan said putting the dress over her head and pulling each arm through. "There, now don't you look like a young lady." he siad with a smile. "I feel like a girl, she said with a frown,. "News flash Jenny, you are a girl." Nathan said standing up and laughing at the young girl. "Yeah buts that doesn't mean I need to dress like one." she replied. "What will daddy say?" she replied. "He will think that you look like a pretty lady," Nathan replied. Jenny just rolled her eyes at Nathan and left the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened. "That was all over a dress?" I asked continuing to laugh. "Yea, I said if she wanted me up I got to pick out her outfit and since I'm no girl and have no idea how to properly match clothes a dress was the safe choice. Well we didn't exactly see things eye to eye and so I started to tickle her and that is when she ran to you for safety. "You are no better then them." I replied now finally able to stop laughing. "What can I saw, I've got the gift of staying a child for ever." he replied walking over to Delaney and tickling her. She just giggled and smiled at him. "I am sure going to miss them when they leave tonight." he said. I knew that I was going to miss them but it had never occurred to me that Nathan would too. "Oh I know, it will be weird and quit." I replied hearing Kylie and Callie laughing from the other room as Jenny must have gone in to bother them.

"Well why don't we go out?" he asked. "Now I replied. "No tonight, after dinner. Once Peyton and Jake leave with the four monsters you and I can go out to celebrate." he replied. I looked at him confused, "Celebrate what?" "Our sanity of course. The fact that we managed to keep our sanity over these past two weeks." he replied. We both started to laugh, "Why not." I replied. It could be fun I thought. "Then it's a date." he replied as he got up to leave. "I'll go dress the twins." he replied. "Ok but try and get them dress with out starting another tickling war." I answered. "Ahh do I have to?" he asked. "Just go," I said laughing.

"So what should we do today?" I asked as we all sat at the table eating breakfast. "And Jenny before you answer that why don't go shopping." Nathan suggested. "Yeah and maybe stop at Chuckie Cheese for lunch. How does that sound?" I asked look at Jenny, Kylie and Callie. "Sounds like fun." Jenny said trying to hold back her excitement. "Yay!" Kylie said with a big smile. "Me too!" Callie joined in. "Sounds like a plan." I replied looking at the big smile that were now on all three of their faces.

"So where to first?" I asked as I buckled Callie and Kylie into the double stroller that I had picked last week since Peyton didn't leave one and it was easier to keep track of them. "Toy store!" jenny replied. I stood up and saw that Nathan was buckling Delaney into her stroller, "Ok sounds good." I replied. We started to walk towards the toy store, I was pushing the double stroller and Nathan was pushing Delaney while Jenny held onto the side of Delaney's stroller.

As soon as we got into the store Jenny started running towards the sports isle where the basketball stuck was, but Callie and Kylie had other ideas, they wanted to see the babies. "I'll go with her, you can take the twins to the dolls," Nathan said as he started off with Delaney after Jenny. "Meet up at the front in 20," I called after him. "Ok," he replied with a wave.

"So where to?" I asked the twins. "Babies!" they both replied in unison "To babies we go." I replied as I started to push the stroller towards the doll isle.

I saw Nathan waiting for us as I pushed the stroller toward him. Delaney had a pacifier in her mouth that had a basketball on the front and Jenny had a bag full of goodies. "So I see you made it out alive." I replied laughing at him, he looked like he just did a couple hours of killers. "Man that child has energy." he replied . "Look Uncle Nathan bought me lots of cool things!" Jenny said as she happily showed me what she got. "That's awesome sweetie, but why don't you wait here while I go and pay for the twins dolls they picked out." I replied. "Ah man, I thought I was the only one who got stuff." she replied. "Now that wouldn't be fair Jen, and besides I got Delaney that basketball pacifier remember." Nathan explained to her.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jenny yelled running towards Jake and Peyton as soon as Nathan had the door opened. "You're back!" she screamed again. She hugged Peyton as tight as she could and then moved on to Jake. "I missed you guys so much!" "We missed you to Jen." Peyton replied as she hugged Jenny yet again. "Still got my other kids?" Jake asked laughing. "Yeah their in their room."I replied walking towards them with Delaney. "Here is your baby." I replied as I handed her to Jake. "Great pacifier, where did you find it?" Jake asked once he noticed it in Delaney's mouth. "Got it at the toy store yesterday." Nathan replied. "You didn't spoil them did you?" Peyton asked. "He's even cooler then Uncle Lucas!" Jenny replied. "Jenny next time you see Uncle Lucas tell him how cool I am ok." Nathan told Jenny. "Ok," she replied laughing. "Oh yeah, Lucas will love that." I replied.

"So what did you guys do while you stayed with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley?" Peyton asked after we finished dinner and sat in the living room drinking tea and the kids eating cake. "Well we went to Chuckie Cheese today, and uncle Nathan had me wear a dress cause he woke up!" Jenny replied pointing to the dress that she still had on. "I wondered about that. Man don't try and turn her into a girl." Jake replied. "Man she is a girl." Nathan replied. "That's what I have been telling him for the past 8 years, but I no does he listen to me. I'm only his wife and the one that gave birth to his children." Peyton replied with a smirk.

"Thank you again Haley, Nathan. We can't thank you enough for watching them for these past two weeks, it would have been hell trying to visit and watch them, and they would have been bored out of their mind at the hospital." Peyton said as she hugged me and Nathan good bye. "It was no problem, we had fun and I'm sure they did too." I replied and shut the door behind them.

"Hear that?" Nathan asked as we sat down on the couch. "Hear what?" I asked looking around. "Quiet, peace and quiet." he replied. I started laughing, "Yeah you're right, haven't heard that in weeks." I replied. "So why don't you go get ready and we can leave." he said as he helped pull me up by my hands. "Oh fine, if I must." I replied sticking my tounge out at him and walking towards my room.

"So where are we headed?" I asked as we sat in the back seat of the cab. "Well I thought we could go to the Lotus." Nathan said a smile spread across his face. "You're serious! Nathan how in the world will we get in there, there is alwasy a line a mile long!" I replied shocked that he would pick such a hot sopot. "Yeah for the people that aren't with half of the famous "Scott Brothers" to get in." He replied with a smirk.

"Nathan this place is amazing!" I replied as we sat down at a table to get a couple drinks. "I'm glad you like it Haley. My manger mentioned that I should get out more and get noticed, and mentioned this place. But I didn't want to go unless you would accompany me." He explained smiling. "Well I glad you asked me to come," I replied. "Why don't I go and get us some drinks." He replied as he left to go get drinks.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as I finished another drink. "Well I wouldn't normally go for basketball players, but since you are so good looking why not," I replied standing up and looping arms with Nathan to the dance floor. "You look very pretty tonight Haley." Nathan whispered into my ears as we danced to a slow song. "You look pretty to Nathan." I replied giggling. "Why don't we go back home." I said winking and walking with him hand in hand out to get a cab.

"Nathan I really had fun tonight," I said as we walked in the door. "I did too Haley, I'm glad you came."He replied as he took off his coat. "Your tie, it's all funny." I replied walking towards him to fix his tie. I looked up and breathed in the scent of his cologne. It was the same as it was in high school. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed his scent. I looked into his eyes, and could see that he was looking back into mine. His eyes hadn't changed their color, they were still that unique shade of gray or blue or brown, you could never really tell what it's true color was. It just was a color. I breathed in deep and couldn't stop myself, neither could he as we both leaned in and our lips touched. I decided to deepen the kiss as I opened my mouth allowing his tounge to roam my mouth. It was weird and wonderful at the same time.

I forgot how great of a kisser he was. It felt so good to be this close to him again. He pulled away and started kissing my neck leaving a trail of kisses along my color bone and back on my neck again. I let out a small moan of pleasure before I began kissing him again.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't take it anymore as I pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him towards his bedroom. I quickly opened the door and started to kiss him again. He immediately started to undo the buttons on my shirt and then removed it all together. I then went and started to remove his shirt. I then ran my fingers along his well toned torso. I had forgotten how good his body looked to me. I then moved down to undo his belt and then pulling his pants off. He then went to my pants undoing the button and the zipper. Slowly pulling them off of me.

We were now both in just our undergarments, and I knew that I needed to decide if I wanted this to happen or not. I knew I did, I pushed him onto the bed and let him leave kisses all over my upper body and then he removed my bra. I thought for a moment that it might be weird being naked in front of him again but it wasn't, it just felt right.

Ok so no one kill me. This was my first ever intimate scene so I know it completely sucked but I have read many through all of the fanfictions I have read. So please let me know what you think. This is coming out just a couple hours after chapter 10 so if you just read that one please review both of them. I would normally wait to update it but I just got the juices flowing so I decided to post it and leave you all to wonder.

**Read and Review**

**Tardychick06**


	12. Waking Up

**"Waking Up"**

I yawn and turn over hitting something. I slowly open my eyes to see what I hit when I notice I'm not alone in my bed. It's actually not my bed at all. I 'm in Nathan's bed with Nathan. I slowly pull my arm out from under him and sit up trying to remember the night before. I look around the room and see both of our clothes thrown all around the room. I quickly remember having a couple drink at the club, dancing, the cab ride home, kissing him, taking off his clothes. I quickly take a deep breath trying to digest all that happened the night before. I get up and walk across the hall changing into clothes and grabbing my purse.

I enter the kitchen and grab a piece of paper to leave a note for Nathan so he won't worry where I am.

Nathan,

Sorry, I don't mean to just leave and have you wondering where I am but I needed to get out. I'm really sorry, last night wasn't a mistake and I know that in my heart but I feel I need to sort some things out and clear my head. I will be home some time later on today.

Always,

Haley

I quickly call a cab. As soon as I get into the cab I retrieve my cell phone from my purse and search through my phone book. Peyton ...No her and Jake just got back last night and they probably want to spend time with the kids I realize. Brooke...that's it. I'll call Brooke and talk to her. She might know what to do.

I quickly dial her number and listen for her to answer. "Hello?" she says into the phone. I can till she just woke up. I look at my watch and realize it's only 8am. I feel bad for waking up for her but it's done. "Brooke, hey. It's Haley. Um I've sort of got a problem, anyway we could meet, or talk?" I ask her. "Haley, of course come over here and we'll figure something out from there." she replies before I hang up. I give the address to the driver and wait until we get there.

I knock on Brooke's door, I feel bad that it is early, I didn't even bother to look at the clock before I left the house I just kinda left. "Haley," she says as she opens the door. She quickly wraps her arms around me in a hug and pulls me inside. "So I was thinking lets go up into my retreat room and we can talk. I'll get the cook to make us some breakfast and bring it up to us. I left a note for Lucas to watch the kids and that we would come down by dinner time." she stated as she pulled me up the stairs towards her retreat room.

"Ok so what happens?" Brooke asks as soon as we are comfortable on the couches in her room. "I don't know. I mean it just happened." I replied. "Ok Haley start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." she replied.

"Ok so yesterday morning while I was making breakfast Nathan asked if I wanted to go out to celebrate the fact that we kept our insanity for the two weeks with the kids. I agreed and once Jake and Peyton left with the girls, we got ready and left. Well it turns out he took me to Loutis, and we had a good time. Had a couple of drinks, dance, talked and had fun. Well then once we got home we were talking and then well." "You didn't Haley!" she replied realizing what I was about to say. It's not like I planned it Brooke. We were having a good time and then we just did. It wasn't that I was drunk cause I wasn't. And Brooke I wanted it to happen, I know I did. If it wasn't what I wanted I would have never have let it happen. But just waking up in Nathan's bed, with Nathan, his arm around me. I just couldn't take it. I had to leave. I just needed to sort everything out.

"Does Nathan know you left?" she asked once I was finished explaining what had me so upset. "I left a note. He looked so peaceful sleeping and I knew he would want me to stay and I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Makes sense, but there's something I've got to know." Brooke said, her eyes gleaming. "How was it?" She asked, waited for my juicy detail. "You really haven't changed have you Brooke." I asked starting to laugh. "Nope, same old sex obsessed as I have always been. So..." "I don't know, it was...perfect. Ok, it was perfect." I replied.

"Yay! My Naley is back together!" Brooke giggled. "You're what?" I asked looking at her wondering what crazy thing she has come up with now. "Naley, Nathan and Haley. Get it, Naley." she replied as if I was Tim. "First of all where is the world did you come up with that. And secondly we are not back together Brooke I still need to fix everything that went wrong with Clark." I reply.

"Haley you slept with him, how are you not back together." she replied now munching on the food the cook brought up. "Brooke if you were together with everyone you slept with in High School you would have had a new boyfriend every hour of the day." I reply with a smile. "Ok so I so was like that back then but not anymore and it's different Haley. You and Nathan are kind of married you know. I mean you have history. You're in love." she replied.

I think about everything she has said, it's true I do have history with Nathan and I did love him and we are married but the real question is if I still love him. "Brooke why don't we just forget about Nathan and do something. Just anything ok. Something to not let me think about everything I need to be thinking about." I tell her hoping she understands what I want. "Can do bestest friend." she replied with a smile.

Ok so I know that this chapter is totally short and not too interesting but I've got a big chapter coming up and a lot should happen. This was just sort of a filler chapter before the next one. Don't worry I have a whole time line worked out for this story so I have everything spaced out. 3 chapters after this one.

**Read and Review**

**Tardychick06**


	13. Explaining Myself

**"Explaining Myself"**

"Thanks for letting me come over Clark." I say as I give him a hug and walk into the apartment. "Well I thought maybe I should hear you out." he replied after he shut the door and started walking over to where I was sitting on the couch. "You know when I asked you to leave I didn't think you would, at least not that day. You could have stayed long enough to find a place Haley." he told me. "I know but I needed to leave." I replied. "Where are you staying?" he asked. "I'm staying at Nathan's" I replied. "We had to watch our friends four kids for the past two weeks because of a family emergency in LA. They just left yesterday actually, it's weird not having 4 girls under the age of 8 running around." I said smiling at the time Nathan and I had with the girls. "Oh" he replied.

"But Clark that's not what I came to talk to you about. I need to explain what happened, and why I never told you." I replied. "I hate that I lied to you, I I hate that it took an article in the paper for me to finally tell you. I was going to, you have to believe me that I was going to tell you." I explained. "I believe that you were going to tell me haley but I just don't know when you would have told me." he replied.

"You have every right to think that Clark, I mean I'm the one who made the mistake. But I need to show you a couple things for you to understand why I didn't tell you." I pick up the box that I brought with me and set in between Clark and I on the couch.

I took off the lid and set it down on the ground, slowly examining the contents of the box. No matter how many times I looked through the box I couldn't get use to see all of it again. "Remember those pictures you saw on my desks? The ones you asked about?" I ask. "Yeah of you from high school. What about them?" he asks. "What I told you wasn't true Clark, about me and Nathan. In that picture Nathan and I weren't dating, we were married by then. We had been married over a year by the time prom came around. We had gotten married a couple months before prom our junior year. " I take in a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts about how I want to finish explaining my past.

"The little boy you saw me holding, Michael. Well his name was Michael James Scott. He was about two weeks old in the picture taken the night of Prom. He died suddenly 2 weeks later after he was put down for his nap." I stop and look at Clark. He didn't really have any form of reaction on his face. I couldn't tell if he had connected all of the dots yet, but I knew he would. "He wasn't Nathan's son Clark. He was our son. I became pregnant in July before my senior year. I had him April 6th 2006." "Haley you had a son? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I would have been there for you Haley, I would have helped you with anything you needed. His birthdays, anything. You didn't have to keep it hidden from me all these years." he replied.

"But you don't understand Clark, I did have to keep it a secret. If I would have told you about Michael I would have had to tell you about Nathan, and even more then not being able to tell you about Michael I knew I couldn't talk about Nathan. Not just to you Clark to anyone." I looked into the box and pulled out Michael's baby blanket and ran my fingers over his name that had been embroidered all those years ago. "What happened Haley that made you leave? I mean if you and Nathan got married in your junior year of high school then you had to have had something pretty special." he said. He looked at me, I could tell he was trying to understand and taking in everything that I was telling him but I don't think he really knew how painful it was to have lost a child. The only person that really understood how I felt was Nathan.

"We did, we truely loved each other Clark but with Michael it just made us into a family. Even though we were only 17 years old when we had him we it made our marriage real you know. We were together and had a reason that everyone could see. Then after only a month he was taken from us. No one should ever have to deal with the loss of a child. It is the worst thing to ever have to go through. But on top of a new marriage and still being in high school. I feared we just couldn't take it. So the night of graduation I left. I packed all of my belongings and moved to NY. I was lucky enough to ave been accepted. Nathan never even knew I had applied so it was the perfect place to go. I knew he would never come looking fo me there. And I knew I could have the fresh start that I wanted and needed."

"So you mean you just left? You didn't tell anyone?" he asked. "Yeah basically, I mean I left him a note but that's it. Nothing more. Then when I came here I just studied I did anything to take me mind off of Nathan and away from Tree Hill. Then once I started working I met you and you did that. You helped me forget. But then once we started getting serious I knew if I told you I wouldn't be able to just keep on forgetting Nathan. Then everything just hit the fan once you proposed. Nathan's mom contacted me, Nathan and Lucas were traded, you met Nathan, I saw him again. I mean everything. Nathan and I were planing on a divorce Clark, we are planning on a divorce. We just haven't done it yet. There's nothing more to it then that."

"Haley then if that's true, I don't care. I mean I care that you have a past and I expect that but I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you. Spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care about what happened. I know it had to have been tearing you up in side deciding what to and lying was the easiest thing to do. And I get that, but I still want you. I still want to wake up with you every morning. And to have kids. To call you my wife. I want all of that Haley." He got up and took a small black box out of his pocket. He then opened it up and took out the ring. "Haley please will you marry me?" he asked kneeling in front of me.

_Ok so yet another little cliffhanger for you. Yeah it's the fourth update in one day but I feel so bad about not posting in forever and the juices really are flowing. I don't think I will be able to get out any more tonight, and believe me I want to. It's just that it's past midnight and my mom has already let me on the computer an hour past the time it is to be turned off so I don't want to push my luck any more then I already have. One more chapter left, but it's a two-parter and hopefully they will be the longest chapters but then again I was hoping this would be a long chapter._

**Read and Review**

**Tardychick06**


	14. Loving You Forever Part One

**"Loving You Forever Part One"**

I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts. I know that this is exactly what I want. I had been thinking about this for almost two months now. 40 days to be exact since that night with Nathan. After talking to Clark I let Nathan know that I would be living with Brooke and Luke for a while. He didn't really say anything, I packed my things up again and moved in with them. I never really saw him after that. I didn't purposely avoid him but I didn't go out of my way what so ever to see him. I knew I felt bad for what happened but I was also too scared and worried about what might happen if I went and talked to him.

I looked at the clock again to see what time it was. It was 5:25pm, I had only about 5 minutes until he would be home. I walked back into my room and grabbed the box and came back into the living room. I set it down on the couch but covered it with a pillow so he wouldn't see it until I wanted him to see to. I went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. It still had about 30 minutes left to cook. That should be perfect I thought. Any minute now he would be home.

As if on cue I heard the door knob turn and I knew it was him. I took a deep breath as walked into the living room to meet him at the door. "Haley?" He said as soon as he saw me. He was in shock, I knew he would be. He never expected to see me standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Sit down Nathan, there's some things I want to tell you" I reply as I lead him to the couch and sit down next to him. "I know now Nathan that I was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did. I want to apologize for that. For just taking off that day and then moving out. I just needed time and I hope you understand that. I needed to clear out my head and to work things out." I look at him, I can tell he is listening and trying hard to read me, to see where I am going with this.

"Nathan I talked to Clark, I explained everything that happened. About you and Michael, about our marriage in high school. How I left. I explained it all to him." I explained. "I'm glad Haley, you deserve each other." he finally states. I just look at him and shake my head. "No Nathan, we don't. He accepted my apology but it's not what I wanted. He even proposed again, but I turned him down. It was the right thing to do, it's what I wanted to do. But that was the very same day I left. After that I just needed to figure out what I was going to do next. I mean I wasn't engaged anymore to Clark. That was the thing that had been making my decisions for me since you came back into my life Nathan. I never made any decision when it came to us, it was always my head telling me what I needed to do and what I had to do but never what I wanted to do. But not anymore Nathan. It's not going to be like that anymore. Because Nathan I love you. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. Even after all of these years apart. After falling in love with Clark I know in my heart that I love you more. That even if we aren't together that I won't stop loving you until the day that I die. Even if you don't accept my apology I will never stop loving you. And I just wanted you to know that." I finally took a breath. I had done it. I had told Nathan exactly how I felt. All I could do now was hope he would still feel the same way about me and that I hadn't lost my opportunity.

"Haley," he said looking at me. "Nathan if it's not how you feel it's ok. It truly is. I know I'm the one who screwed things up between us and that I deserve anything I get. I understand..." Nathan's lips crashed into mine stopping me from finishing my sentence. I realized this and kissed him back not wanting to ever stop. Finally I pulled away looking into Nathan's eyes. "Does that answer your question Haley?" he asked with that smirk I have always loved across his face.

I smile and kiss him again never wanting to stop. I can't believe that this is actually happening that I am yet again with Nathan. After all these years and everything that has happened to us. I pull apart and smile. "I love you Haley Scott." he says smiling. "And I love you too Nathan Scott."

He leans in for another kiss put my hand out and stop him, "hold on one second there Scott, I've got one more thing." I say as I turn around and grab the box from under the pillow. "Here, I want you to open this." I said as I hand him the box. "What is it Haley?" he asked me with a smile on his face from ear to ear. "You'll see in just a minute. Now open it." I reply giving him a quick kiss.

He quickly starts tearing off the paper from the box and lifted off the lid. He then pulls back the tissue from inside the box. I knew he saw it as soon as I see his face. I smile and hope that he is too. "Nathan I am truly sorry about everything I have put you though in the past 7 years since I have left. I have never once forgotten about you or what we have had even when I thought that is what I wanted. But now that there is nothing in our way. I love you and I know you love me I think it is the perfect time that I tell you." I said my smile growing every minute.

He slowly lifts the contents out of the box and looks at it, running his fingers along it. He then looks at me and kisses me, a smile never leaving his face. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod knowing that is exactly what he wanted to hear. " I love you so much Haley" he says yet again kissing me another time. "How long?" he asks. "40 days," I reply, "to be exact." I love you Haley," he starts to smile and places his hand on my stomach, "and I love you too Baby Scott." he says and then kisses my stomach.

"When did you find out?" he asks. "I just found out last week, I thought it was stress and everything that had been going on but then once I started to feel sick Brooke made me go in, and that's when I found out. I want this Nathan, I truly do." I reply as I kiss his hand that is still on my stomach. "I do to Haley, and to think in less than 9 months we are going to have another baby." he replied. "They left enough room on there for the name in front of Scott, and for the birthday below it but I knew that a baby blanket would be the perfect way to tell you. And yellow works for either a boy or a girl." I explain. "It's perfect Haley." he replies kissing me.

"Now there is only one thing that is missing," he says as he gets up and goes towards his room. I each in to my pocket and pull out the small velvet box that I know so well, and wait for him to return. "You still have it I see," he says once he comes back. "Of course I still have it, do you?" I ask him. "Right here." he says pointing to the similar box in his hand. He removes the box from my hand and takes the ring out it and slips it on to my finger. "I will love you forever Haley." he says as he slips it on. "And I love you Nathan." I reply as I slip his ring onto his finger. "Now only one more thing." he replies as he takes another box out of his pocket. "All these years I felt bad for never giving you an engagement ring. I know you said that you didn't care about it but I always did. I felt that my wife should have one, so I got this for you." he explained as he opens up the box to reveal a gold band with a white diamond in the center. It was simple and elegant. "It's perfect Nathan!" I said as he removes my other ring, slips it on and slips the wedding band back on my finger.

"The white diamond represents April for Michael and once this Scott enters the world I want to add on another stone on the other side. And there is room for any other Scotts we may decide to bring into the world but it represents our life together and everything wonderful that we have created." he explains.

A tear slips down my cheek as I kiss Nathan. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tear and kisses me again. "I love you Mrs Scott!" he says as he kisses me.

**_Ok so one Chapter Left!!!_**

**_I did end up finishing this tonight and I know it's not that long but it needed to stop here it was too perfect to touch anymore._**

**_Read and Review_**

**_Tardychick06_**


	15. Loving You Forever Part Two

**"Loving you Forever Part Two"**

_**OK so I think that this is the saddest day ever. I LOVE to write fanfics but the problem is that I NEVER EVER get to finishing them. I always come up with new ideas and never get around to finishing all of my old ones. But when I started this one I decided to take a slightly different approach by writing out a time line and writing down what happened and what I wanted to happen so I could prevent writers block. Well it was working so well until I got busy with school and then I just couldn't seem to update. Our computer crashed, we got a new one and it didn't come with word so I couldn't even update if I had the time. But then once I got started again yesterday I just couldn't stop. Each chapter I was looking forward to writing the next one so as soon as I was finished with that one I would go on to the next one. Now I don't know when I will post this chapter it may be now or I may wait a week or two since I have gotten 4 reviews on 4 chapter today, that's it. I was hoping for a lot more reviews then that. But any way I do hope that you like how I ended this fic. I have been tossing around the idea of a new story or a sequel to this one. Which that would also be a new thing to me since I have never been able to finish one I have never been able to start a sequel to one of my stories so I think that I will leave it up to you guys one wether I will start a sequel or not.**_

"Mommy wake up! Please, today's his birthtay. We gotta go see him." Para explains to me, I open my eyes and see her face. Even though she is about to turn 3, she doesn't weigh more then most 2 year olds. She's excited that today has come, she looks forward to it every year and I hope that Nate will enjoy the day as well, but he is only 10 months old so can't expect anything from him yet.

"Miss Para are you waking up mommy?" I hear Nathan ask from Nate's room. "Nooooo," she replies innocently. I laugh and pick her up. She immediately starts to giggle when I do this. I turn her upside down and walk into Nate's room with her laughing, "Turns out Miss Para lied to her daddy. She was waking mommy up. Now Daddy what form of punishment do you have for Miss Para?" I ask him trying hard not to laugh.

"Well I don't know, why don't you hand her over to me and I'll see what I can come up with." I hand her over to Nathan while she is still upside down. He uses his free and starts to tickle her along her ribs. "Please Daddy...stop...I Love...You!" she says trying hard to get out of his grasp. "Well if I must." he finally says as he stops tickling her and turns her right side up again. "I'm gone!" she giggles running out of the room and into the hall.

Nathan turns to me and gives me a kiss, "Sorry Hales, I tried to let you sleep, but Para had other plans." he explains giving me another kiss. "It's ok, it's not like she doesn't wake me up every morning." I reply with a smirk. "Morning baby." I say kissing Nate on his nose. He giggles and laughs in reply. "Momma," he says in between giggles. "That's right baby, I'm your momma." I say kissing his forehead. "Why is it that our kids always say momma before they say Dad?" Nathan ask as he puts a shirt over Nate's head. "Because they like me more." I reply sticking my tounge out at Nathan. "Now why don't you finish up Mini Scott while I go and attempt to dress Para." I reply leaving the room to find Para.

"Oh where could Para be?" I ask no one, pretending to not be able to find her. I hear her laughter from behind the couch and I know she has yet again decided to hind in the same place. "I don't know but I know that she has to get dressed if she doesn't want to stay home all day by herself." I reply to myself. "I wanna go," Para whines as she comes out from behind the couch and crosses her hands over her stomach and sticks out her lower lip. "Well you gotta get dressed if you wanna come with us." I reply as I take her hand and lead her into her bedroom to get dressed.

"I wanna say hi first!" Para screams as she runs ahead of Nathan and myself. "Ok, but Para don't fall or you'll get your dress all dirty." I reply as I continue pushing Nate in his stroller. Nathan is walking on the left of me with his one arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Big Brother! Remember me? I talked to you last year, but I didn't say much, now I know how to talk. I talk lots. Daddy says it's cause of Mommy but Mommy blames it on Auntie Brooke. But I try and tell them that I am Para but I fink that they forgets my name sometimes." I hear Para say as we walk up behind her and stop walking. I look at her, she is sitting on the ground with a flower in her hand. I look in front of her at Michael's tombstone. The year Nathan and I got back together we decided that we would make it a family thing to go and visit Michael on his birthday every year. That we would celebrate the time we had with him instead of hurting. It made it easier, and once Para was born we started to tell her stories about her big Brother. As soon as she could make full sentences she would tell anyone and everyone about her big brother that was a baby. She always wanted to go visit him so she could talk to him and tell him about how big of a girl she was.

We were glad that Para knew all about Michael. I think it made it easier to talk about him, it didn't hurt as much when he was a normal topic that occurred almost everyday. We are hoping that Nate will love his older brother as much as Para does. I look back at Para and hear her giggle. "We gots a new baby brother now. Yea his name is Nathan but we call him Nate. Mommy keeps on telling me that that is daddy's name but I don'ts believe her. I think you would like him, I know I do. But when mommy and daddy first broughts him home, I wanted to give him back. He cried too much but now I loves him more then my Barbie dolls."

I smile as I remember the dad we brought Nate home. Para thought that it would be the coolest thing to have a baby brother but about 24 hours later she changed her mind and asked if we could give him back. It took Nathan several days of explaining before she understood that we couldn't give Nate back and that in time he would stop crying all the time and she would enjoy being a big sister. She also learned that she was then a big girl since she had a baby brother and got to get a big girl bed. I think that was what really did the trick but I like to let Nathan think that it was his great persuasive skills that made Para like Nate.

"I gets to go to school now and play with my friends. I like to color and draw , but my favorite thing to do is plays ball with daddy, uncle Luke and uncle Jake. It's lots of fun and I want to play pro just like daddy and uncles Luke. I brought a flower for your birthday." she tells Michael. She sets the flower down in front of where she is sitting. "I also drew a pretty picture for you." she says as she sets that down next to the flower. "I wove you Big Brother!" she tells him as she blows a kiss to him.

"Hey bud, it's me Daddy. Well that was your sister Para, boy can she talk. She is just about to turn three but most of the time can give me a run for my money. She is a lot like you mom, she's pretty, and boy does she love basketball. Aunt Brooke isn't too happy about that since she had her hopes on having Para be a cheerleader with Jess. Para also told you about Nate Jr. He's your new little brother he is 10 months old now and boy is he like me. He loves any attention that he can get. That's one big difference from when you were a baby. Haley blames me for that but he's truly is a good baby. I want you to know that your mommy and I think about you all the time and we love you. We wish that you were here with us but we know that you are up in Heaven with Peyton's mom .and Whitey. We know that they are taking good care of you. It's hard to believe that you would be 11 today, I can't ever imagine you as anything but my little buddy. Well I think you mom wants to talk to you now. I love you buddy." Nathan finishes up. It's like this every year, we each take a turn talking to Michael and updating him on what has been happening over the past year.

"Hey Michael, it's mommy here. I just want to tell you that I miss you lots bud and that I think about you everyday. Para loves to talk about you, we tell her stories about when you were a baby all the time. You're daddy is playing pro ball now too, you should see him on the court. He looks so cute getting all sweaty and running around. Para thinks that she is going to play ball when she gets big too but you never know, if she is anything like your dad and uncle Luke she will be a natural. I brought you some flowers, I hope you like them. You Grandma Scott is coming to visit next month and so she wants to come and see you as well. We love you Michael and we'll see you soon." I blow him a kiss and think about him. The first time we did this I was in tears the whole time. It was hard to think of him as anything but just 3 months old let alone a little boy. But it gets easier each year.

I do like to think of him with Peyton's mom up in heaven. And when Whitey got sick last year he mad ea promise that he would look after Michael for us in Heaven. It's been just 6 months since whitey passed but each day it gets easier. I know that we will never forget neither Michael nor Whitey no matter how much time goes bye.

I grab Para hand and we start to walk back towards the car. "Are you ok Hales?" Nathan asks looking at me. "Yea I'm fine just thinking." I reply as I strap Nate in his car seat. "Are you ready to go see everyone?" I ask Para and Nate. "I am!" Para replies before I even finish my sentence. Nate just giggles and laughs. "Then lets go." I reply as Nathan starts the car and we head off towards Brooke and Luke's house. Last year Brooke and Luke invited us over for a family get together after we visited Michael and we decided that we would do it again this year and invite the extended family. "Before Para was born Nathan and I decided that we would buy a house in Tree Hill so that way we could live there whenever he wasn't playing ball. Brooke and Luke decided that they liked the idea so much that they bought a house as well.

Peyton and Jake flew in last week and were staying with Peyton's dad. The year after Nathan and Luke were drafted so was Jake except he went to the LA Knicks and him and Peyton moved out there with their 4 kids but lived in NY when ever they could. They also visited Tree Hill a lot. Except now they didn't have four kids, they had 7, and another on the way. And just like we guess they have all girls. Jenny who is 12, Kylie and Callie who are 7, Delaney is 5, McKenzie and Zoe who are just a couple months older then Para so they are 3, and Dhara who is one and half. Then of course Peyton is 5 months pregnant. Now they try and say that they don't plan these kids but of course we all love to give them a hard time on the fact that they will have 8 girls before they are 30 if they stop where they are. Jake is praying for a boy this time but everything thinks it's a girl and odds are it will be a girl.

I look out the window as we pull up into their drive way. I see Brooke chasing one of hers around the back yard trying to tickle them. Brooke and Lucas aren't too far behind Peyton and Jake, they have 11 year old Cody, 9 year old Jessy, 5 year old triplets Jason, Jeremy and Jeremiah. Lucas thinks 5 are enough but Brooke wants more, she wants more girls. They are the complete opposite of Jake and Peyton. Only difference is they have it 4 to 1. As where they are 7 to 0, hopefully soon to be 7 girls to 1 boy.

I quickly unstrap Para and move out of her way as she jumps out of the car and runs off into the backyard to play with all of her cousins. I shut the door and walk to the other side where Nathan has Nate out already and we walk hand in hand into the backyard to visit with our family and friends.

**_Ok so I just want to thank my loyal reviewers that were there for me every chapter and always encouraged me to continue til the end._**

**_Nat e, Lolo, tutorgirl323, lysser8312, onetruself, CMMFan89, Denise, OnTheOutSideLookingIn, Ilvjameslaftery23, Mis, HalesnLuke4ever, jumper, hyacnthia, James Laftery is the Best, Noo123, ROOKIIE, Duckygirl, Weightedtiarra, 1tr33h1llfam,JAIME, chicky, ocobsessed78, auggy19684, Chicky39, meagan191, Marry Royalty, BrucasScott, imaslacker, Yochy, lauren, OTHlover04, gen, rochelle, rose, x3tinkerbell07. I am really sorry if I missed anyone name and to everyone that didn't review, thank you for reading but please do review this chapter as well._**

**_And a SPECIAL Thank You to Carys5! I would have never even had the courage to tackle this fiction if it wasn't for her and her talented writing skills. When I read hers I knew I would be able to make my idea come true._**

**_Always,_**

**_Tardychick06_**

**_Read and Review Please and let me know what you think about a sequel._**


	16. Author's Note, Story

Pleae tell me what you think of htis story. It has nothing to do with One Tree Hill other then I borrowed a couple names. As soon as I turn it in I will post the segual to this story. This is for a writer's conference and I want to see what people think of it.

Thank you

"I've got the perfect thing for us to do tonight" Tory bounded through the door and into the living room as soon as Haley had the door open. "I got us invited to a party only for seniors" she continued not waiting for a reply from her friend.

"How did you do that?" Haley asked not really interested in the reply.

"Well, don't forget your best friend here is a genius. I heard Kyle talking about a party, so I asked him about it. Told me it was for only seniors, but would make an exception for me. And well I told him I came as a package deal. So he said you could come! Isn't this exciting? But we need to get ready The party starts in like an hour. And there is no way you are going dressed like that!" Tory pointed towards the blue shirt and jeans that Haley was wearing. Tory headed up the stairs and into Haley's bedroom. "We need to make you look, not so preppie." she replied as she headed into her closet looking through the clothes.

"I think I will just stay at home, I have some homework to do, and besides I don't think that my parents would want me going to a party with seniors." Haley sat herself down on the bed and waited for Tory's response. She knew her friend all too well and knew she didn't take no for an answer.

"Just don't tell them." she replied as she continued looking for an outfit that would work for Haley.

"My mom wouldn't like it if she found out I lied to her."

"It's not really lying, just withholding information. I mean I do it all the time with my parents. I don't see what the big deal is. OK so wear this." she replied handing Haley a short black skirt along with a blue tube top.

"Aren't these yours?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah I left it over here a while ago, perfect for a party. So go change and then I'll do your make up." Tory gave Haley a little shove towards the bathroom. "Hurry or we'll be late."

Haley emerged from the bathroom changed into the clothes that Tory had given her. "Perfect, now all you need is some makeup and some thing needs to be done with that hair." Tory sat Haley down in the computer chair and started applying makeup.

"Not too much Tory, my parents don't want me wearing makeup." she looked into the mirror as Tory continued applying huge amounts of makeup onto her face. She didn't want to speak up, she knew it wouldn't do any good. Tory always had a away of getting what she wanted.

"Chill, you look better this way. Now let's go before we're late." Tory grabbed onto Haley's hand and pulled her towards the front door where her car was located. She couldn't wait for the party. It would be her first party in High School. She and Haley were in 10th grade so the whole High School scene was new to both of them.

" I can't believe how many people are here. Are you sure it's ok for us to be here?" Haley asked as they entered the overflowing living room of the house. Kids were everywhere, many of them were holding glasses that more then likely weren't holding Kool-aid.

"I told you, Kyle invited us himself. So chill out and have some fun." Tory replied grabbing a glass and filling it with beer.

"Your going to drink that?" Haley asked when she noticed what Tory had poured into her glass.

"No Haley I'm going to carry it around and stare at it. Of course I'm going to drink it. It's a party, have some fun ok." she replied walking off in search of a good time. Haley couldn't believe that Tory had just left her there in the living room. The only reason she had come was to hang out with Tory. She didn't want to be there and knew her parents would get mad if they knew she was there. But like always she let Tory tell her what to do. It had always been that way and it worked for them.

"I guess I'll just stand here." she replied talking to no one.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and noticed a tall blonde.

"Oh, yeah, um sorry about that." she replied her cheeks turning every shade of red.

"Don't worry about it, my names Lucas." he stuck his hand out and she shook it. She had seen him around school before.

"My name's Haley." she replied.

"Well Haley, could I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Coke." she replied hoping he wasn't meaning beer.

"Sure I can't get you something a little stronger?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not drinking."

"Well then Coke it is. I'll be right back." he walked off towards the kitchen to get her drink.

"Here you go," he handed her a glass. "Don't worry it's only soda." he replied with a wink. She laughed at his joke. "So I haven't seen you before, are you new?" he asked. "Why don't we head outside to talk?" he pointed towards the front door where a porch was located. She followed him through the crowd and outside onto the porch.

"No, I've lived here my whole life, but I'm only tenth grade." she looked over to him with a small smile.

"Oh that would be why. So what brings you here then?" he asked with a smile.

"My friend, she got us invited. She's more into the whole party scene then I am." She looked over at Lucas, he seemed like a nice guy. Not the kind of person she expected to meet at a high school party.

"Seems like were in the same boat. A couple of my football buddies convinced me to go, told me something about not missing out. Not too sure what they meant by that." he let out a small laugh.

"Friends seem to have a way of getting what they want don't they." she replied laughing as well.

"I like your laugh, its sweet." she blushed at his comment. She had never had any luck with guys and really enjoyed talking to him.

"Hey Luke, we're going on a beer run, wanna come with?" a guy called from the front lawn.

"No thanks Dave, I think I'm going to stay here." he replied to his friend.

"Suite yourself." the guy replied walking to a car a leaving.

"You should have gone with your friends. I feel bad that you are staying." Haley felt bad that he stayed. She knew that he would have had more fun with his friends instead of talking with her.

"I didn't want to go, besides their drunk. I wouldn't get in a car with them sober, let alone drunk. So you know I play football, what about you. Do you play any sports?"

"I'm on the swim team, and I play a little softball. I just play for fun though, I'm not very good at it." she replied.

"Well that's the best reason." They were interrupted when Tory walked onto the porch.

"There you are," Tory walked over to where Haley and Lucas were sitting on the porch. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you weren't all alone." she slurred. Haley could tell that Tory had several glasses of beer to drink.

"I'm fine, I was just talking to Lucas."

"Well why don't we go, don't want you to get into trouble for being home late." Tory replied walking off the porch and towards the car.

"Well it was nice meeting you Haley, I guess I will see you at school." and with a wave he disappeared into the house. Haley got up and walked in the direction towards the car where Tory had just gone. She noticed Tory messing with the car keys trying to get the key into the key whole on the car door.

"Tory you can't drive, you have been drinking. Let me drive." Haley walked over to Tory and took the keys from her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine drive goody to shoes." she slurred as she stumbled to get the passenger side door open. Haley sighed and opened the door for her and helped her with her seat belt. She could tell that Tory was just drunk and wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"You can stay at my house, I'll call your mom and tell her that you are spending the night." Haley told Tory as they backed out of the driveway and headed towards Haley's house. Haley pulled up to a stop light as the light turned red. She slowed to a stop and looked over at Tory, she had her eyes closed, more then likely she had passed out. She turned back and saw the light turn green. She looked and put her foot on the gas and pulled out into the intersection. She saw two bright headlights coming towards her on her left. She couldn't do anything before everything went black.

Tory looked around and saw someone trying to open her door. Haley was laying against the steering wheel. They were two fire fighters trying to get to her as well. She saw blood on the steering wheel next to Haley. Se didn't know what had happed.

"What hurts?" She turned and saw a paramedic next to her.

"My head," she replied in a whisper. She didn't know what had happened.

"Ok we are going to move you onto a stretcher." Two other paramedics helped her out of the car and onto the stretcher.

"What happened?" she asked as they moved her into the ambulance.

"Do you not remember?" One of the paramedics asked her as they hooked up a couple wires to her.

"I, um, I feel asleep and Haley was driving to her house. That's all I remember." she replied.

"Your friend was crossing the intersection when a car ran a red light and hit your car on the driver's side. The driver of the other car had been at a party and had been drinking." the paramedic explained.

"Is Haley ok?" Tory asked concern filling her voice. She saw Haley laying in the car next to her. She wasn't conscious when she had seen her.

"I'm very sorry, we were too late for your friend. They are now trying to get her out of the car." Tory couldn't believe what she heard. Haley wasn't ok, she wasn't just hurt. She had been killed and it was her fault. Tears started to roll down her cheek as she cried for the loss of her best friend.


	17. Please Read, about Sequel

Hey everyone,

So I am working on the sequel to this story. I will get it done and out but it may take me just a little while longer. I am working on a new story. It's a Naley slash Baley story. It takes place in the year 2022. While Haley was gone Nathan hooked up with Brooke. This is about what happens 16 years later when Brooke is killed and her son moves in with Nathan, Haley and their four children. One who is only one day younger then her son. It is kind of what happens when everything they tried to change repeats its self, well almost.

So the reason I am posting this is I BADLY need a Beta. I am a horrible speller. I won't be able to post my update or the new story until my update. Also I am looking for one or two people that would like o preview my new story. I already have 3 chapters written. Thanks

E-mail me at again,

Tardychick06


End file.
